


Tales from the Bladeship

by CosmicStorms



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hardcore Domination, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Not for the faint of heart, Orgasm Control, POV Second Person, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is an Andalite, Really if you can't handle any of these DON'T READ, Sexual Content, Temporary Infestation, Threesome, Transformation, breath play, delayed gratification, dubcon, maybe a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStorms/pseuds/CosmicStorms
Summary: You were once human but now you're an andalite, an andalite who's just about to be sold to one of the worst warlords in the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

 

<Yes, yes… She will do just fine. A bit on the thin side but she’ll do just as fine after a bit of feeding.> The hand that was firmly placed on your neck loosened before slipping away. You sucked in a breath of clean air before your gaze wanders to the captain of this ship. Captain Arrian, the dark pelted male andalite just behind this _creature_ , nodded his stalks. 

  
<You have brought what you are going to trade correct?> He asks, casting a stalk at you. For a moment, just a single second, you could see pity in those silver depths. Your stomachs tightens ever so slightly before you sucked in a breath through your nose. Out of the corner of your eye, Lerrur shifts from one side to the other while tightly holding his shredder to his chest.  
  
<Of course I have, do you think I’m a fool?> The controller snaps, straightening up as he continues to stare at you with a single eye. You could feel your purple pelt pricking ever so slightly in alarm as he stares at you. You did not like how he looked at you… like the cat who has it’s prey corner.

He was a yeerk, a parasitical species that controls other beings by entering their ear and crawl up to their brains where they wrap themselves around it. There they sink into the cracks of your brain and take control of you. But the one in front of you was the worst one of them all, a yeerk warlord that went by Visser Three. The only one to have an andalite host and the only one with the power to morph.

The power he held speaks for itself.

<Very well then, let’s complete our trade then.> Arrian replies, shuffling out of the way so the yeerk could move past him.

<Let’s, I’ve already wasted enough time talking to you.> He snaps, moving off with a snap of his tail blade. This was obviously going to be rather interesting. Your stalk follows after him, nervous of the powerful air he had around him. It would seem the others felt just the same because as soon as he had left the room they all relaxed.

You half expected one of them to come up to you talk about about him or tell you what’s going to happen. But your hearts dropped to your hooves as you realized that they didn’t even look at you as they walked by. The coldness of how they ignored you spoke volumes of your situation. There wasn’t anyway you’re getting out of this.  
  
Nervously, you followed behind the last one, ears angling back as you walked. What was going to happen to you now? After all that has happened, after all the things that you learned from them you weren’t going to even get a good bye from this motley crew were you?

 

Your stomachs tightened at the thought, following them in silence.

 

You were once human at one point in your life, at least until you had awoken as an alien species called an andalite. Over the last few months you had spent your time on a bandit ship known as the ‘ _Swift Blade’_ and with it’s odd crew of miscreants. You had grown to like them despite the fact that they had planned on selling you at the start.

 

Garran, the ship’s medic. A father who’s supposed to be dead by andalite records. He was saved by the ship’s captain from death and is incredibly loyal to Arrian because of it. Stoic but at the same time almost fatherly, you enjoyed being in his presence to relax.

 

Lerrur, the technician. A brother who lost his twin to a horrible fungal infection and now cares for him at the belly of the ship. An asshole by all accounts and a terrible joker, he does have a fierce loyalty to Arrian even if they seemed to hate each other.

 

And Finally, Captain Arrian. He was once a child of a powerful andalite and a female bandit. He had a timid side that he shows to you and seemed to actually care about you despite everything else.

But now it was time to say good-bye to everyone. Despite the relationships you’ve fostered with the crew, they still sold you off. Now your new ‘Master’, Visser Three, was taking you away from the quickly disappearing ship in the distance. Your hearts clenched with anxiety and loneliness as that tiny ship disappeared in a flash of light, leaving you for good.

You feel non-existent tears welling up in your eyes as you gaze down at your hooves.  
  
<Quit that.> You leap with a yelp of shock as a firm hand slaps your haunches with a meaty crack. You tremble nervously for a moment before slowly turning a stalk upon the Visser himself. He was sneering down at you as he steps close to your side, arms folding behind his back.

His dark ears were angled towards you while he steadily stared down at your face with his main eyes. You could feel the fur around your shoulders pricking under his intense gaze wondering what could possibly be going through his mind.

<You are rather quite lovely.> He cooed lightly, running his fingers through your light purple fur until they came to rest at your mid-back. You managed to suppress a shiver as they dug right into the soft part though your tail lifts ever so slightly.

<Ah yes that reminds me.> He turns a stalk around before motioning with a hand at what you assumed to be one of the guards that had met you two as you left the bandit’s ship. There was a moment of clawed toes clicking on the floor before Esplin was handed something heavy and metal sounding.  
  
<Now lift that lovely face for me.> He lifts up something that vaguely looked to be a horse halter, though something was off about it. A moment of hesitance earns you a loud snort from the warlord making you jump lightly. Your fur bristles along your spine before you lift your head, unwilling to find out what would happen if you were to anger him.  
  
You feel him slip the front part over the top of your nose slits before clasping something under your chin. A strap goes around both of your stalks and clasps to something behind your neck. You feel him wrap a strap around your throat before it too was clasped to the back of your neck.  
  
<Now for the tail.> He hums lightly, reaching around behind you. You stiffen ever so slightly as he touches just below the blade and wraps something around the hard bone circlets. He then pulls your tail forward causing you to flinch a bit as it’s clasped to the back of your neck, sharp side turned away.  
  
You realized dully that this exposes your back side to everyone who cared to look and left you practically defenseless. Though the halter part confuses you for a moment, wondering why he would need that if he was just strapping down your tail.  
  
<Good, it fits perfectly~> He slips back to your side, lightly resting a hand just on the side of your halter. <Just one last thing.>  
  
He takes up a rope from his back and loops it through the ring below your chin before giving it a light tug that caused pressure to form along the top of your nose and along your stalks. You couldn’t help but try to skitter away from the pressure but more pressure was applied making you stop in your tracks.  
  
<Yes, yes I believe this will work perfectly fine.> He sighs, looking out the window before lightly dropping the rope at his side. You uncomfortably shift around for a moment, suspicious of him still.

You ask him why he had chosen to purchase you, wondering what a yeerk could possibly want with an unhosted andalite. Surely he would’ve infested you by now right?

You were surprised by him turning to you and lightly backing you up to another wall using his bulk. With a wave of his tail he sends his guards away leaving you utterly alone with him. Breathing in deep as panic sets in, you become acutely aware of the hand that slowly slid it’s way up your chest until it comes to rest on your throat.  
  
You suck in a breath, fear eating at the edges of your confused mind.

<Females are so much more easier to manage than males are, that's why. Small, weak... easily frightened. So much more easier than any male andalite.> The andalite-controller replied with a small laugh, goo green eyes glittering sadistically as the pressure along your throat tightens. You could see the muscles rippling up his arm as he twitches ever so slightly.

<But they are equally as hard to get one's hands on as well. There are plenty of males out here but the andalites keep all of their females on Andal. Finding a female off planet is rare and catching them...> He pauses, eyes glazing over for a moment. You could've sworn you saw longing deep in those green eyes but you weren't sure. But that moment of silence came to an end quickly with the shake of his stalks.

<Once I have you trained, I'm sure you'll make a fine pet. If not, perhaps you’ll just make a fine host for someone else then after I’m done with you.> He almost purrs, his fingers cruelly pressing around your neck as he applies more pressure to your abused airway. Your back legs shake as you feel your air being completely cut off now. What had you done to deserve this? Why was he choking you?

A little voice in the back of your mind already had the answer. He doing it to dominate you. To make you see exactly how precarious your situation really was now. He could end your life in a moment if he so pleased to. This was his way of telling you that if you fought him, he was more than able to end you.

Your vision begins to darken at the edges as your lungs and brain screamed for air. You could feel your legs shaking, growing weaker which each moment without air passes. Terror was eating at your mind, your body screaming to fight back but your tail uselessly flails in it’s shackles against your back only succeeding in bruising you.

The pressure releases in an instant, allowing you to breathe in wonderful, cool breaths of air that you so dearly needed.

You were relieved that he was moving away but that was quickly dashed as he rears back onto his hind legs, imposing form shadowing you. His green eyes seemed to glow as he stares down at you, arms out slightly to give himself an even more imposing form.

You back up firmly against the wall, flinching as your butt slaps up against the cold, dark metal. Terror rushes through your body as the image of his hooves slamming your head into the ground kept playing over and over in your head. Cringing, you tightly close all of your eyes in preparation for the pain.

Your eyes snap open in shock as his forelegs come to rest on each side of your withers, squeezing as they slipped further down until his lower chest was almost resting against your’s. You were treated with a good look at his well muscled chest and a good whiff of his oddly sterile yet male-like musk. Your legs tremble for a moment at the extra weight but you managed to hold despite your leg shaking terror.

You feel a slight tug on your halter as he takes it up into his hands. As you gaze up at his face nervously with a stalk. Cold horror strikes you once again as you got a good look at his expression. Cold, maniacal, and desire all wrapped into one ugly, horrifying expression.

His nose wrinkles ever so slightly, stalks gazing at your torso while his chest fur rubs up on top of your fluffy mane. He shifts around for a moment, tugging back on the lead which forces you to look up with your main eyes. You could feel pressure right over your nostrils, painfully cutting off air to three of them.

You managed to suck in a breath through your nose as you gaze up at him. He was applying just enough pressure to make it hurt to breathe without completely cutting off your air.

< Ohhhh yes... You certainly will be fun to break. > His stalk's chilling gaze leisurely travels up your body with in a very predatory fashion.

You could feel cold seeping into your body at his words, causing your stomachs to tighten nervously.

You did not like the implications of the way he had said 'break you in'. Not knowing much about this 'Visser Three' guy except from what Garrinic had told you, you weren’t sure how bad that could get. But the throbbing from your poor, abused neck told you exactly what you didn’t know.

He pulls at the lead rope, forcing your face closer by the halter. His breath billows hotly into your face making you cringe ever so slightly. You could really smell that underlying male scent now you were up close. What ever he’s using to masking it you were glad he was. Up close, his scent was extremely potent.

Your hearts pounded in your chests, finding yourself focusing on the freezing metal pressed up against your haunches instead of the fact that this 'Visser' could choke you out at any moment. But yet you also couldn't help but think he was challenging you.

Challenging you to talk back to him which... could end pretty badly to tell the truth. But maybe this was another one of his 'games’ that he had been playing with you since the bandit ship.

Your right stalk eye gaze flickers across his dark blue body and to his raised tail blade. It glinted dully in the lowlights of the ship, a warning about just how badly this could end.

<First rule, do not ask me questions unless I explicitly say you can.> Visser Three says after a few moments of chilling silence. You breathe in nervously, your main eye’s gaze focusing upon the ground. You give a slight bob with your stalks in reply to him.  
  
Within moments his weight disappears off of you and you hear the clop of his hooves upon the metal ground. The halter slackens and you suck in a clean breath of air, glad that you didn’t faint. Who knows what you’d wake up to if you had.  


<Second rule, you do not deny me access to your body.> But the relief you were feeling was quickly chased away as you feel his hands upon your sides. You suck in a breath through your nostrils, nervously stiffening as his strangely cool hands ran down your side until they came to rest upon your haunches. You were too focused upon the fact that he was probably staring right between your exposed cheeks given how your tail was still clipped to your neck.  
  
<Third rule, your desires are to be fulfilled by me. Do not seek anyone but me.> His right hand dipped between the crevice between your cheeks and you trembled as a thumb ghosts lightly over your anus. You try to crane a stalk to look at him but your tail blocked his face. You were tempted to crush his hand between your backside and the wall but you held back on it.  
  
<Fourth rule, my commands are final. **Now move forward!** > He roars as he slaps you hard on the haunches making you jump forward with a mental yell of shock. You skitter a bit unable to find your balance before ungracefully falling forward, your nose smashing against the floor making your world explode into whiteness. Your mind spun from the pain as you feel a trickle of blood run down from a nostril, filling your senses with the smell of it.

You faintly hear the sound of his hooves coming up beside you over the roaring of your ears. A hand suddenly grabs upon the blurry strap in front of your eyes before your head was roughly pulled up, sending a dizzying wave of pain through your head. You suck in another, painful, breath trying to focus your gaze upon his face.

His eyes mockingly stared down at you while his stalk eyes gazed around your body. <Fifth rule, know your place. You are uninfested as part of an ‘experiment’ I had approved by the Council. That could change at any moment if I find you are too much of a hassle to keep.>

His hoof rests upon your head, forcing you back down as he lets go of the rope. Your chin rests against the ground as you feel the pressure his hoof put between your stalk eyes. You dared not to move even as your mind returned back to clarity. You knew exactly what he was doing, he was mocking you and making you ‘bow’ to him. He was letting you know exactly how much power he had over you now.  
  
That was almost enough for you to give in and there. But yet you continue to hold on.  
  
<Hmph, your pretty face has blood all over it.> He observes apathetically, moving his hoof from your head. You continue to lay there though, your body trembling against your will as you wait for whatever abuse he had planned next. But what happened next surprised you.  
  
He knelt down in front of you, lightly slipping the palm of his hand under your chin before tilting your head up. With a gentle finger, he lightly wipes the blood that was dribbling down your face away while gazing at you with the same apathetic look as before. You blink a few times before he lets your head drop back down.  
  
He carefully wipes the blood on his right front shoulder before giving a small snort. <Good, continue being docile and you won’t be experiencing that again. Now to your hooves, you look _pathetic_ like that. >  
  
You close your eyes tightly at his voice before shakily getting to your hooves again, your knees feeling weak. But after a few moments you managed to keep standing and you turned a wary stalk upon the face of your new master. He was gazing at you with his eyes curled into a small smile, placing his hand upon his chin as he does.  
  
<Good, good.> He purrs lightly, resting on his haunches. You catch a glimpse of something strikingly blue between his legs for a moment but his front legs hid what it was. Not that you _needed_ to figure that out considering where it was. But still, what did an andalite’s tool look like?  


Your curious gazing was bound to get you in trouble which you realize a bit too late as Visser Three purred, <Wanting something?>  
  
Your gaze snaps back to him and you pitifully look up at his face. His expression twists into that sadistic look once again while he crosses his arms over his chest. <Perhaps it is about time I break you in anyway… Hmmmm.> He pushes himself to his hooves, all four clopping loudly as he does. You shrank back a bit as he walks forward, reaching for your face.  
  
<Rule one, my pet.> He warns lightly, stopping as soon as you had flinched away. Your ears angled back before you straighten up again. So he really was going to enforce those rules then. Well this _certainly_ was going to be interesting if not utterly painful. Perhaps it was best for you to play along for as long as you can.  
  
You step forward nervously, placing your chin in his awaiting hand. Catching a whiff of that underlying male musk again you realize that it had gotten a bit stronger than before. Nervous, you slowly turn a stalk around his body before gazing at what could possibly be between his legs.  
  
Hanging from an almost neon blue sheathe, glistening with pinkish-blue fluids, was a monster you would’ve expected to find between someone as imposing as Visser three’s legs.  
  
The head was oblong with a dip in the middle where you could faintly see his urethral opening. Around the head was light-blue barbs that flexed outwards as his shaft did as well. His shaft had to be at least two feet long with the top side covered in even bumps that led down to something you certainly wouldn’t expect to find on a cervine looking creature.  
  
A massive dark blue knot.

  
You unexpectedly whimper as you gaze upon the beast that the warlord had hidden between his legs. Your mental bleat did not go unnoticed by the owner. In fact, his sadistic expression became more smug.  
  
<Oh? Have you not seen one before? Or perhaps those bandits were hardly as big as my host’s?> He leans forward, bringing his nose up against the side of your head before releasing a breath of burning hot air against your trembling ear. Your back legs weakly trembled, almost giving out.  
  
<Good, if you had not been mated then perhaps I might actually get some enjoyment out of this.> He pulls away, snatching up your rope before giving a firm tug, signaling for you to follow. You hold back on the groan that threatened to escape you as you take a few steps forward.

 _ <Now come with me to my room… I’m sure that you’ll _ **_love_ ** _what I have prepared for you there. > _

 

 **END OF CHAPTER**  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As you enter his room you were more or less expecting to find some sort of torture dungeon or something that wasn’t _normal_ like this. To one side you could spot a small dip in the ground with a few, what you assumed to be, blankets tossed in it. Though you notice, with a small tremble, that they had markings similar to what you might see on an andalite. Actually, they sort of reminded you of fur rugs but would he really…?

You yank your gaze away from the blankets, deciding it was best not to think about it, to take in the smooth, featureless walls of his room that were only broken by a single, large window. Outside it was simply blank whiteness for as far as you can see. Your sight travels away from the window and to a pair of doors towards the back. Though you were curious, you weren’t curious enough to leave Visser three’s side and look at it.

  
Finally you take notice of the small group of computers similar to the ones that the bandits had kept in their own quarters. Though they weren’t of any use to you considering you had no clue how to use them.  
  
<Go lay down, need to get something from the back to get us started.> Visser Three casually tells you as he strides past you, casting a apathetic eye upon your slightly worn face as he does. You glance around before your gaze settles upon the bed. You look back at him hoping he would confirm that is where you should lay.  
  
<Yes there, go lay down.> He grumbles before disappearing into one of the two doors in the back. Uneasily, you look at the bed for a moment still puzzling if the blankets were made of andalites or not. But then you realize what could happen if he discovered you hadn’t followed his orders. Breathing in, you walk to the bed and slowly lay down.

You were surprised to find that the ‘blankets’, you refused to think of them as furs, had different textures like rough or soft. They all also had the different scents but the most prevalent of them all was Visser Three’s own scent. It was obvious that he slept here.

<Now then…> Visser Three came out just a few minutes later carrying two sets of cuffs and a remote. You nervously shift at your spot on the bed, staring at the objects he held. Visser Three comes to a stop beside you keeping his gaze steadily upon you. You almost jump to your hooves as the floor suddenly rises up beside you a few feet making a neat circle around the bed you were laying on. You were surprised that it was actually a circlet table.  
  
<Hold out your arms dear pet~> Visser Three coos, unclasping the straps as he kneels down in front of you. You did not miss the sadistic twinkle in his eyes.  
  
You stare at him, hesitating on whether you should go through with that order or not. Giving up control of your arms meant giving up complete control to him. After all, they were the last things you had to defend yourself with aside from your hooves.  
  
You see a flash of blue and tan in the corner of your eye but before you could react, there was a sharp crack against your side before the pain came. The burning pain that was brought on by the Visser’s tail slamming against your side.

You cry out in shock and confusion as your side starts stinging horribly. You curl around to see if he cut you but that was quickly stopped by him grabbing you by the stalk.

<Rule four _pet._ > He warned almost too gently. You blink a few times, your side still pounding from the strike he laid upon you. Trembling, you hold out your arms which in reply he releases your stalk.  
  
He lays down completely beside you putting the circlets aside before carefully taking up your arms into his hands. He then pulls your arms around his body. Your eyes widened ever so slightly as you’re pulled into his chest, his fingers digging into your soft mane while you’re treated with a strong whiff of his masculine scent. It seemed so much more stronger than before.  
  
<That’s a good pet, that’s right be docile.> Visser Three coos gently, almost even tenderly in fact. You were utterly confused by this sudden change in behavior, almost enough to make you suspicious. Well _almost._ You were a bit busy drinking in his scent and enjoying the texture of his rough fur tickling your nose as he continues to pet you.  


His fingers wandered lower and lower until they came to a spot just at your mid-back that made you squirm ever so slightly. An electric rush of pleasure ran down your spine as he worked into a spot just beside your spine. Squirming, your back legs give a light twitch while you sucked in which gave you a large whiff of him.  
  
<Good girl, enjoyable isn’t that?> Visser Three purred, digging his fingers into the spot making you jump a bit. Another ripple of pleasure runs down your spine, right down to your nethers which were starting to heat up. Your mind slowly became hazy as your arousal rose making your ability to reason that much worse.  
  
You lean up against your ‘master’, sighing pleasurably while your ears angle back. Still while caution hung in the back of you mind, you decide to see where this goes. You felt his breath billowing against the top of your head while he rested his chin on you. Though there was still tension in your body you were slowly relaxing.  
  
<How about I go lower now?> Visser Three teased, breath billowing up against your ear. You tremble slightly, enjoying the feelings he was bringing up inside of you. You _should_ be afraid, you _should_ be disgusted, but yet you weren’t. Even when you were human you dreamed of getting fucked by something that wasn’t exactly human. Aliens, monsters, it didn’t matter. Now you had your chance it would seem.

Even while on the bandit ship you were somewhat hoping _one_ of them would make a move. After all, Lurrin was incredibly flirty to you and Arrin seemed sort of timid around you if not looking at you rather interested. Perhaps it was the whole ‘don’t damage the goods’ thing with them, but you were sort of wishing now they had made a move.  
  
The controller’s fingers wandered a bit lower before touching a sweet spot along your withers, making you suck in a breath. But just as you thought he was going to move around to get along your tauric body he slides his fingers back up, teasing you along the way with little spins of his finger at the side of your spine. Shivers were sent rushing through your body, making your emotions leak slightly through your telepathy.  
  
You were practically jelly in his hands, enjoying his sensual back rubbing. It made you wonder how he knew exactly what places to rub to make you like this. Perhaps the erogenous zones on an andalite’s body was far different from a humans. Perhaps this was the an andalite’s version of ‘third base’.

Just as you prepare yourself to feel him circle his way back down, you realized disappointingly that he had stopped. You raise a droopy stalk up to him only to see that he was patiently smiling down at you, obviously waiting for a proper answer. You whisper a soft ‘please’ in return, pressing yourself against him. Your stare fixes upon his own as you feel his hand travel farther down.  
  
He was playing with you, you knew it but yet it didn’t bother you. He was rubbing in all the right places and given your current position, you might as well enjoy it while it lasted. After all, if his behavior from before was any indication of what he was capable of then he could be so much rougher.

You lazily nuzzled your nose into the fluffy fur on his chest, breathing in his scent happily as his fingers slipped back against your withers again, lightly teasing the spot between the shoulder blades. You close your eyes, lightly shifting as you could feel yourself becoming damp at your haunches. Though you were aroused it was more of a light arousal than anything else.  
  
You could hear the Visser shifting forward until his legs were practically wrapped around your waist, hooves resting against each lower shoulder. His breaths were becoming rough as he looks down at you with a slightly wild look in his bright green eyes. You found yourself becoming more excited than scared as he grabbed at your halter.  
  
Visser Three suddenly got to his hooves, both of them clapping at either side of your shoulders while he did. He slowly walks around you, keeping a stalk upon your own as he did. A gentle smirk plays at the corners of his eyes while he comes to a stop behind your exposed backside. He paws at the bedding before placing a hoof lightly up against your dripping slit.  
  
Your body gives an involuntary tremble while you breath out heavily through your nose. The coldness of his hoof was shocking against the warmness of your feminine sex.  


Your eyes widened in shock as you feel him sucking in, pulling out your hidden clitoris from it's hiding spot. Your body shakes slightly, fingers curling at the furs under you. You could feel your back arching while staring at him with a surprised pair of secondary eyes. His cool, smirking face stared back down at you while he grinds the hard part of his hoof into your exposed clit. An involuntary mental gasp leaves your pleasure addled mind.

<Oh dear, you're _already a mess. > _He sneers, teasing your poor buzzer with a scrape of his hoof. Your hindlegs kicked out for a moment, trembling weakly as delightful sexual pleasure ate at your mind.  
  
<What will I do with you? You're already _so_ pleased with just my hoof-> He enunciates this with another flick of his cold hoof against your burning nub, <that you're practically soaking my good blankets. Tch, if I had known female andalites were so starved for sexual attention that even a hoof could please them then perhaps I would've asked the Counsel for permission sooner.>  


You ignore his cruel, teasing comments too immersed in the pleasure. Your eyes practically rolled back into your head as he squeezes your clitoris firmly against your labia, sending burning tingles up your spine. His comments, no matter how cruel, seemed to add to the excitement.

You heared a few thunks as his knees hit the floor. You shiver with anticipation as a pair of warm, rough hands firmly grasp at your ass. You pull your stalks away from the back of your head long enough to gaze at his self-satisfactory grin as he spreads your ass cheeks apart. Cool air hits your sex as you're fully exposed.

<Ah, just as I thought, you _are_ a virgin. What a lovely light blue color your genitals are.> You almost kick him in shock as he runs a finger across your lower lips. The bare skin at the bottom of his fingers pulled at your exposed insides as they wiggled around and explored. You should've been utterly disgusted by how he examined you while casually commenting on your bits. But yet the fluttering tingles that ran through your belly were delightful. You couldn't really deny that despite his rough, unwieldy nature, he seemed to have a way with those fingers of his.  
  
While your tail strains against your collar, you watch in excitement as he pulls his finger away, a string of glistening feminine nectar breaking away as he does.

  
When he dips his finger back down you half expect him to penetrate your pussy with it again but stiffen with a silent cry as he roughly shoves it into your unprepared ass aided by the fluids he took off of you. A light burning sensation follows the penetration of your anal ring while it clamps down on the intruder. It was quickly followed by the odd sensation of something squirming within your colon.

<Now then, if you ask nicely I _might_ just not mate with you anally.> Esplin's finger tweaks off to the right, sending electric shivers through your body. Though the thought of losing your anal virginity before your vaginal was an odd one but for once your mind seems to think that might be the best option. You had no clue if he could get you pregnant but a good way to avoid it happening might just be doing it up the ass.  
  
<Oh?> His surprised voice echoed through your brain as you buck back into his finger, accepting more of him into you as he does. It was your way of silently accepting that you wanted anal. He blinks a few times before giving a loud snort. You stiffened as another finger is shoved up into you, spreading you a bit wider as he does. <Tch, how disgustingly dirty. It seems I had managed to buy a female with enough lust to make a human flush with shame.>  
  
You weren't too sure if he was disgusted or just teasing you again. He seemed really good at hiding his tone if it was either one of those. But it was quickly confirmed that he _did_ like how 'perverted' you really were. A hand was placed firmly against your soft ass as he slowly drags his two fingers in and out of you slowly.  
  
<No, no I think I will have this. _> _ He coos, pulling his fingers out with a light pop leaving your anus to gap for a moment. His fingers then ghosted over your lips, his eyes focused firmly on your own. He made it clear what he was talking about.

He shifts around while lifting himself a bit. You were treated with the comical sight of him waddling up on top of you. You could feel the warmth of his stomach pressing up on top of your lower body while his upper one is pressed firmly against your's. He carefully moves your tail blade off to the side as he settles down, resting his haunches on your's.  
  
You ask quietly what he was planning as he wraps his unusually strong arms around your body. His fingers splayed over your soft, undefined pectorals as his breath billows softly against your right ear. <Lift yourself up and you'll find out soon enough.>

The way his voice melted over your brain, trickling down into the ridges and sticking, made you immediately lift your ass up. You were surprised by how willing and _excited_ you were to do this. Your slow breaths quickened as you felt something slap down between your ass cheeks. You were so focused on his whole body that you missed _that_ part of him.  
  
The flinch you gave made him chuckle. His hips pulled back, dragging his length across your ass until it slipped into the valley under your tail. <How eager you are my _pet. > _You tremble slightly as the flat head presses up against your slit. You were surprised by how it's edges bent backwards as he presses firmly against your burning hot gash. But just as you stiffened, preparing for him to enter you, he relaxes.  
  
A pair of firm, strong hands pressed up against your cheeks sending shivers down your spine. His breath billows loudly into your ear before he suddenly pulls your head back, making you bend your neck in a way it shouldn't. You felt a twinge of sharp pain in the back of your neck, causing you to suck in a breath through your nose.  
  
<Beg for it.> He hisses, lifting up his hips. His back legs shuffled eagerly on the bed while his eyes glittered with excitement. You suck in a breath through your nose wondering if you stayed quiet he would thrust in anyway.

  
<Beg for it.> He repeats, hips stabbing forward and his blunt head slapping against the bottom of your slit, just missing the mark. You whimper pathetically as the surprisingly soft barbs brush up against your clitoris sending tremors of pleasure up your spine.

  
<Please... Do it.> You whisper softly, ears lowering against your head while you bring up your hips willingly against his. You once again couldn't help but think how odd it was that you were submitting so _easily_ to this vicious warlord. But yet the warmth of his stomach pressing firmly up against your back and the breath tickling your ear told you that this was _right._

_<_ What was that, female?> He snorts, his breath making you tremble.

<Please, fuck me.> Your body seemed to move on his own now, grinding against him of it's own violation. But yet you still did not feel him enter you nor even move to do so. Actually, he had gone completely still.  
  
<That was a rather... human way of saying mate.> Visser Three seemed slightly perplexed, which was completely jarring considering the mood you were in before. You nervously shift, ignoring the fur blanket that rubbed against your forelegs.  
  
<Is that... bad?> You whisper, wondering if you had angered him. Or even more disappointingly, turned him off.

<Oh no, don't worry.> Suddenly his shaft was at your entrance, steadily applying pressure to your cunt. Your breath catches in your throat as the head pops in and your walls begin to deliciously spread to accommodate your new master. Quietly thanking him in your own head, you lift your hips taking in more of that glorious shaft. <I find it endearing that you're adding a bit of alien language into your vocabulary.>

Now you were more or less expecting pain but yet it was so easy. The barbs deliciously scrapped at your inner walls while the ridges along the top of his shaft easily stimulated you. The deeper he went, the hazier your mind became again.  
  
You feel a heavy thud against your stomach as he bottoms out, his heavy balls slapping up against your belly. You vaguely realized that they were so full and firm that he must've not had release in awhile. You were even so bold as you quietly comment on this out loud.  
  
You hear a snort above you before the visser's shaft raked out of you again and slammed back in with a bit more force. A gush of air escapes your nostrils as the head slams against your cervix. You feel him pull out again before thrusting back in while giving a heavy, mental grunt as he does.  
  
<You are... Correct... My host hasn't found proper release in nearly fifteen years.> He eagerly brushes his cheek against your's, eyestalks focused upon your probably pleasure ridden expression. You nuzzle him back the best you could, gripping at the fur blankets below with your weak hands. You couldn't help but express your 'pity' for him.  
  
<Ah~ It's so much better to do this in person. Memories simply do not suffice.> The visser coos, drawing out his shaft. Your pussy clenches around the head just as it starts to leave which made him tremble above you. His breath hitched in his throat, fingers twining with your own.

 

<M-My...> You catch your breath trying to relay your thoughts. But your brain was practically a puddle of pleasure. You could feel every inch of him slide in and out, almost _too_ easily. You were glad that andalite bodies didn't seem to have the same nuisances as humans did.  
  
Visser Three leaned over you, looking into your face with his stalks, <That's a good look for you.> He commented smugly, his hips now rocking into you at a slower pace. You blinked up at him unhappily willing him to continue to pound you. Why did he slow down?  
  
You suddenly feel his tail wrap around your left leg and before you could understand what was happening, he pulls it around his hip. It was painful having your leg moved to such an odd angle but you realize that you weren't exactly taking _all_ of him.  
  
A few more inches of andalite cock enters you, stretching you until your very core. A soft mental gasp escapes you as both his knot and the head of his shaft snugly press into you. His knot grinded deliciously against your buzzer, making your body shudder uncontrollably.  
  
<N-No... too soon... slow down...> The visser sounded strained, his body trembling visibly. His eyes were rolled up towards the ceiling and his breaths came out in heavy gasps. You had no clue why he said that though, he was in charge.

<Say my name.> Visser Three hissed, pulling out his entire shaft with a wet pop.  
  
<Visser Three.> You gasped, feeling him lightly teased your clit with the tip of his shaft. You hear him snort above you, fingers fumbling for your collar.  
  
You were delighted as your tail was released. Though the thought of why he had released it crosses your mind. Why had he suddenly done that?  
  
But those thoughts were quickly pushed away as his arms tightly encircle you while his own tail curled tightly around your own. <Call me Esplin.> His husky voice commanded firmly. The tip of his shaft was popping in and out of your snatch, barbs grinding against your clit.

Your body was burning up and you were practically making a puddle of your own juices on the bedding below. Your hungry cunt clenches around him, begging for him to thrust in fully again.

<Esssplin.> You practically hissed that as he plunges back into you. But hissing would be impossible with telepathy... right?  
  
<Say it again.> He commanded, his thrusts rocking your body forward. You could feel the full weight of his body pushing his shaft into you. He had a firm grip on your tail with his own, making small scratches on your own blade.

<Esplin!> He snorted eagerly, fingers tightening now. His whole body seemed to stiffen, the only warning you got before you suddenly felt your lips being spread apart by something far, far larger than his shaft.  
  
Your eyestalks practically crossed around each other as your clit was pushed fully out of it's hiding place by his knot. Your breath hitched before your sight became blurred and your mind practically shut down from the pleasure. Your back legs shook as your freshly deflowered cunt was split open upon his bulb before closing around the base, him firmly hilting inside.  
  
<ESPLIN!> Your mind releases a wave of pleasured emotions as burst across your vision and your cunt clenches around his base.

  
<Yes, yes, _yes. > _Esplin's pleasureful voice repeated into your mind as spurt after spurt of hot cum splashes against your hungry, awaiting cervix. You could hardly care at this point if he was going to impregnate you or not, your mind was too busy enjoying the orgasm he had given you with your first knotting. Oh by god does that knot feel heavenly.  
  
<Good girl, good girl. By the Slup Niar, I'm going to fill every inch of your uterus with my ejaculate.> He was nuzzling the back of your head, obviously lost in his own orgasmic bliss.

You slowly became aware of your surroundings as your slowly came down from your endorphin fueled bliss. Even as your rational side came back you still felt happy almost fulfilled... well you are already got the 'filled' part covered at least.

He rolled onto his side with you following him. His knot is still snugly fitted inside of you. You could've sworn you could feel his heart beat but didn't have the energy to check or care. His warm ejaculate swishes inside of you as you stretched out, sighing in delight.

Even if it was rough at the end you still felt a sense of satisfaction. At the thought of satisfaction, you gingerly turned a stalk towards his face. You were surprised to see that he was staring past your head and at the door with a blank, almost bored stare. Feeling uneasy by your partner's unusual post-coitus behavior, you curl your tail around his. You silently thanked him for fucking you.

The visser blinks a few times before roughly replying, <It was for my pleasure, not your's.>

You feel him pull his tail away from you in obvious annoyance. You lower your eyestalks towards him before settling back against him knowing that he probably wasn't the cuddly type. You were surprised to feel him place his hand on your chest before he curls his tail over your lower body. You got the impression he was being possessive as he rubs his tail against you.  
  
<It'll be quite the sad sight seeing you impregnated but this is simply for the good of the Empire after all.> Visser three sounded distant and very tired. But it does make you tune back in with a bit of a start.  
  
<E-Excuse me?> You managed to spit out, turning both of your stalks upon him.  
  
<Oh you heard that didn't you.> The controller didn't seem at all embarrassed or unhappy about it. Actually, he still sounded rather bored. <Why yes as part of trying to prepare a proper breeding program for the andalites once we take over their own world I proposed to figure out the best way to breed them. Females are naturally, most of the time, timid and easy to handle. If I could prove that we don't need to keep all of them infested, that we can have sole-breeding females, then I would be granted that much more acceptance in the eyes of the council.>  
  
You snap at him, asking what was with this pet business then. Esplin rolled the shoulder he wasn't laying on before curling his tail protectively against your body.  
  
<Because why not have a bit of fun while doing so?> He replies, eyes curling into a smirk. You felt an odd chill run down your spine as you actually see the _delight_ he had when he said that. Whether or not you truly were afraid remains to be seen but you knew that chill also had a hint of your own excitement.

<For once Alloran seems to be content. I was expecting him to be yelling obscenities at me for destroying the sanctity of his marriage or such. Perhaps he's given in... How sad.> Esplin was just babbling now from what you gathered. Who ever this 'Alloran' was, he certainly didn't seemed to be around. But you tentatively as the large male, who was still knotted inside of you, if Alloran was his husband.

Esplin made a noise of disgust at this before his fingers dug into your chest. <He's my host you stupid female. Do I _look_ like I would ever want to be married to a _male_ andalite.>

Okay so you got three things from that. One, He was not married to Alloran; two, he certainly didn't seem to like male andalites; and three, he seemed to hint he would probably marry a female andalite.

You notice his glare and quickly duck your head down apologetically. The visser continues to stare down at you with the same expression for a moment before looking away, snorting in disgust. You decide to suck up to him by slowly pressing into him, wiggling your haunches a bit.  
  
There was a small grunt before you could feel him curl around you. <Already ready then? Good, this body can mate ten more times before it tires.>  
  
You feel your hearts fluttering with excitement as you feel him do small quick thrusts into you again. Perhaps you could enjoy this a little bit longer.

 

End of Chapter

 


	3. Chapter 3

<Eek?!>

The visser's hips slam heavily up against your's as he pulls back on the rope tied tightly around your delicate throat. A snort billows hotly against the back of your head as your head was forced back so that your main eyes would meet his.  
  
<What's wrong my dear? I heard you moaning the whole time a few nights ago but now all I'm hearing is... this!> Esplin's hips slam into you again, driving his shaft further in. You could feel the cock rings he put on his shaft practically yanking your insides around with him. Your eyestalks were watering a bit as your main eyes opened wide.  
  
You let out a feeble telepathic wave of pain.

Now you were expecting him to be rough but you were also expecting him to ease you into it. You were hoping the behavior from five nights ago was going to stick but it would seem you were sorely mistaken. Today was the first day he's had a chance to mount you and he was using it to his full advantage.

<Why not moan my pet? Doesn't it _really_ feel good?> Esplin cruelly yanks half of himself out, letting the second-to-last ring grind into your clitoris. Another shocked cry escapes your mind, your hands clenching uselessly at the wall before you.

<Moan.> He pushed, thrusting in the warm metal ring back into you. You could barely release a mental wave of emotion in response. This was not enough for him it would seem.  
  
Pulling hard back on the rope, he begins to thrust into you harder. Your hips slap together in a barely audible sound while his front legs tightly grip your front. You gasp for air for a moment but got the idea to tip your head back further to meet his demands. Your pussy burned as the rings rubbed quickly inside of you, yanking and pulling your insides as they did.  
  
<E-E-Esplin!> You managed to choke out. Esplin responds by wrapping an arm around your chest, squeezing you close to his own. Your front legs shake as you feel his knot slam against your spread lips, only stopped from going in by the final large ring in front of it.  
  
<Tch, neither of us are going to be getting off _if_ you don't put some **effort** into it. If _I'm_ not satisfied you certainly will not be. Now thrust against me!> He crudely snapped punctuating 'me' with a hard thrust. You feel the head of his engorged shaft slam against your cervix, causing a tremor to run through you. You weakly try to match his thrusts but with already how weak your legs are you found yourself out of tempo with him.

You pathetically shake as he pulls his full length out, each ring stretching your labia wide as they slip out. Once the last inch was slipped out of you, your back legs give out and you fall onto your haunches with a small thunk. You suck in a breath through your nose as you gaze nervously upon the warlord.  
  
<We'll have to continue this later. I've dawdled enough for today.> He puffs while you examine his dripping cock with a weary eye. You could tell he was close to cumming by how large his knot had gotten.  
  
<Take off the bands.> Esplin growled, walking over you while pushing your upper body down with a hoof. You lower down willingly until his lower body was over your upper one. Breathing in the heavy scent of his musky dick and your own fluids, you slowly slide the rings open and allow them to drop to the floor.

As you gather them wearily up into your arms, you watch him with a stalk as he steps back from you before turning away to the console at the right wall of his room. He switches it on and the screen lights up a brilliant green, alien symbols scrolling up and down the screen.  
  
Once you had stored away the rings in the back you slowly return to his side. You weren't surprised to see him following your movements with a single stalk while he stayed focused upon the screen. As you come to stand beside him, sides brushing together, you lean into him. This makes him suddenly swing towards you and you're thrown off balance.  
  
You stumble to the right before glancing up at him with a surprised expression. You thought he would be alright with you doing that, especially how he acted after your rigorous first night with him. He was always touching you as well! Your ears, tail, sides, cheeks, anywhere he seemed to know would make you shiver.  
  
<You failed in your task in getting me to 'cum', don't give me that look.> He snickered, stomping a back hoof. <Now go lay down, I have work to do.>

Lowering your ears against your neck, you slowly shuffle to the bed at the back of the room. There was no way you were going to miss that longing look in his eyes as his stalks follow your movement. As if to tease him a bit, you lift your tail off to the side a bit as you lower yourself down, upper body first.  
  
You smile as his whole body stiffens slightly and that longing look turns to a sharp, interested stare. You wiggled your haunches a bit, revealing your still wet feminine bits to him. You hear him stomp a back hoof in reply to this.  
  
<Either lay down properly or keep standing.> He snips, clearly irritated by your meager attempts at exciting him again. Downcast, you plop your haunches down before settling into the nest of fur-like blankets. The visser turns all four of his eyes back to the screen with the slight twitch of his long tail, clearly no longer wanting to pay attention to you.  
  
You sigh, knowing this was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

<Now then behave while I'm gone.> Esplin lightly pets your cheek with the palm of his hand. You blink up at him before slowly dipping your stalks in reply to this. The visser then turns to the Hork Bajir standing quietly, if not stiffly, near by. 

  
<As for _you_ , if I return to find any wounds upon her there better be a good reason why she has them.> Esplin's voice was stern as he spoke. Tail flicking in thinly veiled warning. The hork-controller stiffened visibly but managed a nod. With a pleased snort, Esplin strode past you and onto the elevator that was awaiting him at the end of the hall. Suddenly it dropped down, leaving the both of you alone.

After a moment of silence, you found yourself looking at the controller who stared back with an equally apprehensive look. “You not tell me what to do.” He huffs in very, very rough english. You almost flinched at his accent and grating voice.  
  
<Uh, yeah... okay then.> You reply quickly. <But can I just... ya know... look around?>

“Hrumph.” Was his reply, which you got the feeling he was allowing it. Gazing at him strangely, you slowly walk around him while keeping your stalks on the large reptilian being. The creature tracks your movements carefully with his own two eyes, hand lightly gripping at the gun at his side.

Getting the idea, you move on quickly just glad that you finally had a chance to check out the ship yourself. And check it out you did.

As you travel down the lit hallways of the ship you were greeted with the sight of many doors. Of course you did not miss the controllers wandering around you, some even avoiding you completely. You even saw a human turn the corner, take one look at you, then go back around the corner while sipping on some coffee.  
  
You were surprised by the relaxed nature of the ship. It seemed really tense when you first came on but now everyone seemed like they were just casually going around. Perhaps the lack of the Visser's presence was putting them at ease. According to what Esplin had told you, he left for Earth and probably wouldn't be back for a few hours.

You already know yourself that his presence tended to make you on edge as well. The five days you've spent here was more than enough to get a feel of his personality. He seemed to hop from emotion to emotion faster than you can comprehend. In a sense, you're always walking on egg shells.

<Well,whatdowehavehere?> You stop almost instantly at the sudden rush of words within your head. You take a few moments to think over what was said before your view was filled with the face of an odd, andalite-like creature. With a snort of shock, you skitter back before quickly examining the creature before you.

It's slim, lithe body and long but study legs told you it was probably a runner. It only had a pair of ocean blue eyes on it's bicycle helmet-shaped head and six large slits down it's face. It's hands held at least six fingers each, at least you say because it looked like it was missing a few on one. It's fur was a dusky pinkish-blue color with rivets of baby-blue running down it's side. Behind it was a long, whip-like tail that lacked the andalite's famous tail blade.

<Staringisrude,yes?> The creature's head cocked amazingly fast to the side making you blink quickly in surprise.

It's eyes curled into what you assume to be a smile. <Nevermetagaratron?>

You slowly dip your stalks in response. The garatron takes a step forward, ignoring the slight glare the hork bajir behind you was giving it. It reaches out for a moment but seems to think better of it as it draws it's hand back.  
  
<ToobadtheVisseriswastingsuchabeautifulhostbodyononeofhissillyexperiments.> The garatron snaps it's whip like tail in the air for a moment before slowly stepping past you. You gaze at it's face for a moment before your gaze slowly travels down it's body as it walks away. You catch sight of something just poking out of a sheath that seemed to be hidden between it's legs. Feeling your face burn slightly at this discovery, you were quick to move on.

The rest of your wandering around the ship was spent mostly away from other yeerks now. Once you grew tired of exploring, you return to the visser's room. The hork-bajir didn't follow you in once you entered the reasonably large room. Instead he stood off to the side, watching you carefully with it's pale red eyes as you enter.

The door shuts with a gentle hiss of air before you finally relax.  
  
<Ugh!> You flick your tail up, trying to get a good look at your back side. The session earlier with the Visser left you incredibly aroused. That's probably why you were staring at that garatron's junk anyway, you felt you were kind of hoping it would be male. But one of the Visser's rules clearly stated that you would only fuck him. Who knew what'll happen if he found out.  
  
You turn your attention to the bed, hoping to at least sleep it off. You stop for a moment, realizing that something was curled up in it while staring steadily up at you with it's calm, blue eyes.

It was the garatron.

<Itlookslikemyhostwascorrect.> The creature was on it's hooves before you could even blink. It takes a few steps forward, eyes glittering with malice and lust.  
  
<Doyouwishtobebredthen?> He asks, swinging his haunches around wantonly until you caught sight of what was hanging between those spindly legs. A long thin shaft with what looked to be a rather canine-like penis head. There was certainly no knot or any kind of texture to be found which made you frown for a moment.  
  
<Nothinglikeamaleandalite'sIassume?> He looked slightly offended by your frown but that didn't seem to put much of a damper on his pride. He takes another step to you making you freeze for a moment. <Whydon'tIshowyouhowmuchbetteragaratroncanbe?>

You take a quick step back, shaking one of your stalks in reply. There was no way that was going to fly, even if the Visser was off the ship right now. How did this thing get in here anyway? Wasn't the door locked with some kind of pass-code?

That didn't seem to be the answer the creature wanted. You noticed it's long whip-like tail lifting up high in the air. You were quick to realize what it was about to do but much to your horror, that wasn't quick enough apparently.

There was a sharp crack as his tail whips forward faster than the blink of an eye. It takes a few moments for the pain to come but you come to realize he had whipped your front, right leg.

Dancing away, you paw the hurt leg on the ground feeling the burning, stinging pain. You gingerly examine it with a hand, noticing that the fur had quite literally been whipped off leaving a small, deep blue bald spot on your leg. Fear began to slowly creep into your brain as you come to realize that this creature was far more dangerous than it looked.

You nervously back away more, your sheathed tail lowered firmly to the ground in an attempt to seem less of a threat. The creature visibly relaxed, going as far as to sit on it's haunches.

<Ah,sotheVisserhasbeentraininghispetalready?> The creature was shaking some of your fur off of it's tail nonchalantly. You were half tempted to tell him that the Visser had warned against injuring you but you were starting to get the idea he probably didn't care. It also looked like the visser probably wouldn't be able to catch him either to punish him anyway.  
  
<WellImayhavetoaskhimforaccesstoyoulaterthen. Iwashopingyouwouldjumpatthechancetomatewithsomeone. Iftherumorsweretrueofcourse.> He snidely snorts at you, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Rumors? Jeez, as if you hadn't thought of that. Of course people would start making rumors, especially since you were an 'holier than thou' andalite. You could already guess what those rumors might be about.

Wait a second, ask Esplin for access? Maybe you should ask about that.

But he was already starting to walk back to the door, his erection slowly sliding back into it's sheath. You puff out through your nose before pointedly asking how he got in. This makes him stop for a moment, tipping his head off to the side.  
  
< MeandtheVisserarecloseenoughtotrusteachother. Hestilldoesn'ttrustmecompletelybutatleasthetrustsmeenoughtobeinhisroom.> The creature switches open the door making the hork-bajir on the other side jump. He disappears out the door as the guard stares after him with a glare. The door slams closed and you're left staring at it, confused and with a slight headache. Did he _really_ have to talk that fast?

You pace around for a moment, trying to release some of that nervous energy you had gotten. You still felt aroused as well but not enough to make you think twice about his offer. After all, the Visser's ire was a good deterrent for that.

* * *

 

<I'm back.> You jump slightly as the door swishes open behind you. You pull a stalk around in shock, realizing that the Visser had come back... early too. You turn towards him, waiting for him to approach you first.  
  
You watch as he carefully unhooks his dracon beam from his waist before dropping it off at his table. He folds his arms behind his back giving you an imposing look as he does, examining you up and down. You blink a few times at his now frowning face before glancing around to make sure you weren't doing anything wrong.  
  
<You smell more aroused than you were before.> His tone was accusatory his nostrils flaring while he glances over your body with a stalk.

You scuffed a hoof against the floor, wondering how good his sense of smell really was. Yeah you certainly were even more horny than before but you hoped that he wouldn't ask why. Well... there wasn't much hoping considering how massive his ego seemed to be. The possibility of being turned on by another guy probably didn't even cross his mind.  
  
<I believe I did leave you without release... Perhaps you wish for me to mount you again?> He asks smugly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back on his hind legs. You shuffle your back hooves in thought of being mounted again but quickly cringe as you remembered earlier.  
  
<Turn around.> He orders simply, making a circle motion with his finger. You blink up at him before shuffling around until your backside is facing him. You keep a stalk on him as he steps close to your body, placing a firm hand upon you ass once he was close enough.  
  
<Tch, you really are soaking back here.> He pushes your tail off to the side. You shiver as cool air brushes against your moistened labia. You tip your head back as he slips his thumb inside. It slides down to your hidden clitoris before his two index fingers slid under the bottom your out stretched labia. You stomp a back hoof in shock as he squeezes down firmly.  
  
<Ah-ah?!> You back legs trembled as a tidal wave of pleasure washes over your body. But just as you thought he would start frigging you, he pulls his fingers away leaving you even more aroused than you were before.

How irritating!  
  
<You have not pleased me yet. If I hadn't gotten off, then you certainly will not be. Poor Alloran has been complaining all day about his arousal though, so maybe we'll trying again soon.> A cruel glint appears in the Visser's eyes. He seemed to really like the idea of having Alloran like that. But why would you be surprised? He was a serious sadist.

<Now then.> He strides past you to console where he settles down in front of it while you stare in a dazed shock. <Leave me be, I have other things to do than entertain you.>

You bristle slightly, staring at his back. Okay so what were you supposed to do now? He seemed to not really be interested in fucking you or at least right now-

Oh what's that?  
  
You turn a stalk around his body, staring down in between his legs. You feel a moment of triumph as you realized that he was far more aroused than he was showing. Despite his calm demeanor, he was pretty turned on.

Slowly walking up behind him, keeping one eye on his stalks and the other on his face, you reach out to grab his rear. Now if he was going to strike you for touching him without permission remained to be seen. But just as you reach out, you notice a blue blur out of the corner of your eye.

Flinching, you expected to be hit pretty hard. But instead his tail curls behind your upper body before pulling you close, almost smashing your face firmly into his hip.

<Lovely pet, I do hope you were not about to just grab me were you?> Both of his stalks were focused on you, smiling sweetly. You cringe into his tail, nose and face burning slightly with shame. <You certainly weren't stepping lightly.>

Of course! He probably heard you!

<F-Forgive me, I just want to be... close to you.> You quickly say, hoping to save yourself and your hide.

<Do not come up behind me.> He warns lightly, pressing you closer into his hip. You were quickly becoming dizzy from his musk. Why doesn't he sterilize his scent anymore? That would make things a whole lot easier! <But I will allow you to accompany me.>

With that his tail slips away off of your shoulders and you breathe out a sigh of relief. You then step around him warily, watching his face carefully. He looked towards you for a moment but just returns his attention back to his screen.  
  
Tenderly, you press yourself against his side while leaning your upper body against his arm. You are surprised to be awarded with him curling his tail around your lower body. His arm moves around your shoulder before slowly running his fingers through your fur.  
  
<Hmph, whatever they're washing you with is awful. Your fur is getting rougher every day.> He observes distantly, digging his fingers in. He runs them up to your mane where he starts scratching you.

Oddly, it feels really good.

<Your _frillvur_ as well is rough. I'm going to need to speak with those damn human-lovers again. This is unacceptable!> Despite how irritated he sounded, you were practically melting into his scratches. Is this how dogs feel?

You lean into his scratches, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
You feel his breath at the top of your head making you open a stalk. He was resting the side of his head on your's while looking at what he was working on. Curious of why he's always at his computer, you ask what he was doing.  
  
<Many things.> He was rubbing his cheek against you, sending tingles down your spine. <Checking on scientific projects, making sure major ships under my control are well maintained, checking for intruders within this system, host numbers, host losses... reports to the Council when they decide to pay attention to me.>

You quickly began to realize that he was probably a very busy, stressed man. That's probably why he was so ticked all of the time. There were a lot of things weighing on his shoulders.

You couldn't help but release a wave of worry to him. He snorts before mumbling, <I don't need you worrying over that. It's my duties after all.>

You press your body comfortingly into his, eyes narrowing into a smile. He doesn't snap at you to back off but instead his fingers slide down your arm until he intertwine his fingers with your own. An odd shiver was sent up your spine but it wasn't an unpleasant one. You feel something odd buzzing in your mind, almost as if two people were in contact with you.

The weary, aroused one must be Alloran's while the focused, calm one must be Esplin's. Though as you open your own mind more to them in curiosity, you notice Alloran's becoming more aware of your presence. Though Alloran seemed to at first feel a spark of anger towards you but then that just dropped down to pity.

Pity for what?

Oh yeah, right. You were a slave.

Your confusion probably was read by the host because he sent back a wave of confusion. Okay now this was getting a little bit _too_ freaky. How does hand holding make you do this?

Curious, you send a tiny wave of affection towards the both of them. Alloran seemed startled, even flinching back for a moment. But he seemed relieved as well, like he was expecting you to hate him. But why would you hate him?

Esplin on the other hand, was focused upon you completely now. His mind... made you tingle a lot. Like it wasn't supposed to be there touching you. It was actually starting to burn a bit too. You almost pulled your hand away reflexively but his grip tightens around you.

This was getting weirder and weirder by the moment. How far does Andalite telepathy go?

  
The yeerk itself was curious now, trying to nudge farther but there was a hard barrier between you two. But he persisted. Alloran was quickly becoming anxious, almost willing you to pull away. You try to but something sharp presses against the back of your head. It was Esplin warning you not to move.

The yeerk was becoming more and more irritated as he continued to nudge. What was he trying to do?

Your brain tingled more and more the longer this went on. It really was starting to get painful now.

  
<That is enough, get off.> The visser had stiffened after a few moments more of poking and prodding. He yanks his hand away before pushing you off with the flat of his tail blade. The connect was severed right then and there. <Go to bed or do something else. Quit bothering me.>  
  
You managed to catch yourself before you fell on your side, much to your relief. You quickly check yourself over to make sure he hadn't cut you.

Once you were sure you were fine you turn a stalk on his bed. That seemed like the only option right now. Slightly stung by his actions but unwilling to argue, you drag yourself off to his bed while wondering why he did that to you.

Why did you feel so... violated?

Was that the andalite talking or you?

As you lay down you keep an eye on him, making note of his stiff posture, and slowly lashing tail. You knew that if you said or asked anything he would probably snap at you. But you had so many questions and so much to say.

Maybe, just maybe you could ask him later.

End of Chapter

 


	4. Chapter 4

How did you end up like this?

You tip your head back, looking down at the ground just a few feet below. 

One moment the Visser kicked you out of his ship after he took you to Earth and then told you to amuse yourself for a few hours, the next you’re hanging from a tree. Now normally snare traps like this would just pull an animal’s leg up high enough so they couldn’t escape. But this trap was amazingly strong and it looks like it was set to catch something bigger than you.

Wait, something bigger than you?

You wiggle around, trying to reach your tail around but realize, unhappily, that your tail was still locked up in that sheath he had specially made for you. You quietly curse his paranoia. This was one of the only time you needed your blade and you couldn’t at least have that.    
  
<Uggghh!> You toss back your head, feeling a bit dizzy as the blood rushes to your head. How long could a human survive being hung upside down again? 

How long could an andalite survive being hung upside down?

“Compromising isn’t it?” You head snaps up in surprise to see a human. Though he had this odd, self satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Something that  _ vaguely  _ reminded you of a certain someone.

<E-Esplin?> You call out nervously, hoping that it was him. 

He runs his fingers through his dark hair as he gazes you up and down. <Yes it’s me, give me a moment.>

You watch with a mix of horror and disgust as his body slowly starts changing.

It starts with the hips that slowly stretches out backwards, extending his body into a more tauric form. Just as this was happening, his front legs pops out of his body, without skin. You feel your stomachs turn while watching his stalks start forming, starting with the center cluster of nerves. His ears grew more pointed as silvery blue fur starts sprouting all over his body.    
  
You just had to look away after a few minutes.

<You can look now.> You slowly turn a stalk around, feeling a wave of relief wash over you as you realize that he was done. He steps around you a few times before lifting his blade. <I leave you for a few moments and you get stuck in a human trap, how pathetic.>   
  
You yelp loudly as he cuts the rope away from your leg before you hit the ground hard. You shake slightly in pain as your whole right side was slammed into the tough ground. You suck in a painful breath waiting for the pain to go away.    
  
<Get up.> You flinch as the warlord’s shadow falls over your prone form. You nervously gaze up at him with a stalk. He was starting to look irritated, but why?

 

You slowly start rising to your hooves but just as you find your hooves, you catch him rearing at the corner of your eye. A shocked snort escapes you as he lands on you, resting on your side. You turn a stalk fully towards him, wondering why he was mounting you in such a weird position.

But you didn’t have much time to wonder as you watch a slim figure slowly trot out of the trees towards you.    
  
<Yousureyouwanttotrythisexperiment?> The garatron asks, eyeing you with a smirk. 

Experiment?

<Yes I am quite certain. We might as well appease the counsel.> Esplin answers, looking you over with a stalk. <Don’t damage her when you’re trying. You  _ will  _ be rather apologetic if you do.>

A single stalk follows the strange creature’s movement as you wrack your brain for experiments they could’ve been running. You already have had several blood tests and some check ups on your health but nothing major. It was like they were preparing you for something.    
  
<She should be close to ovulation. I have been bringing her to the edge of orgasm for the last few days in order to induce heat. Hopefully that pitiful phallus you have will do the job.> He is smugly staring the garatron down, who stares back at him with a small smile.    
  
<Technique is better than sheer size my Visser.> The garatron-controller was standing behind you now, just as the visser was pushing aside your tail with a hand. You tightly close all four eyes, trying not to think of the fact that you were being stared at.    
  
But everything Esplin explained finally made sense. He hadn’t you let you off in  _ weeks  _ but yet he seemed determined to play with you. It felt like you were in heat all of the time because of it. Is that what he was attempting to do? But what did having you refrain from orgasming have to do with you ovulating?

If only you knew just a bit more about andalite reproduction beyond just what Esplin had shown you.    


<We’ll see about that, Berriss 224.> Esplin runs his fingers through your mane slowly, while smirking at the garatron. 

Berriss pats your haunches a few times before suddenly jamming three fingers up into your vagina. You gasp mentally as your walls clamp down hard onto the sudden invader. Your main eyes widened while you stared down at the garatron-controller with your stalks. Esplin gives a small amused snort while running his fingers through your mane. 

<She’snotaslooseasIthoughtshewouldbe.> Berriss kinked his fingers to the side, spreading your walls wide. You lift a back leg nervously, glancing over at Esplin for direction. The warlord dug his fingers deep into your mane, nose wrinkling.    
  
<Quit daundling and just get on her, I’m growing rather tired of waiting. I didn’t bring her out here for just privacy, I have plans for her after this.> Esplin’s voice was soft with warning. The garatron-controller tipped his head to the side before looking you over again. He shakes himself then rears back with an eager snort.    
  
You flinch as his front legs hook around your waist and his arms curled around your lower body’s rib cage. He stomps his back hooves a few times, his breath quickening. You tip a stalk in his direction noticing how comical he looked jabbing at the air like a horny beast. Your eyes curled into a smile at the sight.    
  
He wasn’t even tall enough to get it in! 

<Having trouble Barriss?> You smiled even more at Esplin’s teasing tone. It was obvious he was getting a kick out of this too. 

<Getyourfemaletolowerdown.> The garatron snapped, whip like tail cracking in the air.    
  
<You heard him pet, down.> He reaches over, patting your haunches lightly while he dismounted you. You bend your lower body down into a crouching position allowing the smaller male to scoot forward enough.    
  
He did not waste any time penetrating you. There was the feeling of his shaft being shoved into you followed by a wave of delight escaping the garatron’s mind. You puffed quietly noticing how much smaller he was than the visser. You felt sorry for the poor guy. 

At least you did until he started fucking you at high speed.   


<Ah!?> The speed this garatron was going at was beyond what you thought was physically possible! His hips were practically a blur as he thrusts into you. But some how, some way, he was hitting  _ all  _ of the right spots.    
  
<Loveitdon’tyou? You’relovingit!> The garatron controller’s gleeful voice cooed into your head while he grips at your withers. Your hindlegs were starting to tremble from having to crouch down so low. But yet, you could not deny that he was pleasuring you.

His blurred hips slams against your own. You could hardly breathe at this point. The pleasure mixed with the burning pain of the garatron-controller practically humping you at high speed was making you dizzy. You leaned up against the tree in front of you, spreading your hind legs out farther in an attempt not to collapse.    
  
<I-It’s-> You couldn’t find the right words to  _ describe  _ what you were feeling. How the hell could someone fuck so fast and yet hit all of the right places? The way he grinded viciously against your clit as he pulled out, the way he jabbed up into your best spots, the scent of his oddly sweetened musk as he continued to get riled up...

Your brain was a pile of putty under the waves of pleasure. 

Suddenly your body stiffen as your eyes go wide. A single wave of shock escapes your mind, your walls clenching down. You breathe out heavily as a short, yet wonderful orgasm suddenly wracks your body. 

You simply couldn’t stand anymore, sliding down until your upper body was against the ground. Berriss let out a laugh at the sight of your trembling form, not letting up for a single second.  <Sheactuallycame, wowthatwasfast.>   
  
<Tch, don’t break her or I will be having your head.> You vaguely realize that Esplin was in front of you, leaning down to look at your face. He seemed irritated for some reason as he looked at you. He tips your head back with a gentle hand as he kneels down, looking into your main eyes with his own.    
  
<Now, now pet don’t tell me you’ve already gotten off. What a dirty little female you are, orgasming to an  _ aliens  _ penis.> He sneered as he drops your head back down, getting up.     


Your eyes rolled into your head as another thrust sent you over the edge once more. Your hind legs shook while you clutch at the ground, tearing out grass as you do. Your tail lifts high above your head, the bladed end trembling.

<Twiceintwominutes?> The garatron was leaning over your prone form, placing his hands over your lower back. <Idon’tknowifIshouldbeproud.>

<F-Fast.> Your voice oozed out, lowering your haunches even further.

<Yes,Iknow.> The garatron-controller chuckles darkly, grabbing your arms. With surprising strength, he pulls you back forcing your upper body to straighten up. Your mind releases a wave of shock as you feel his thrusts intensify. 

<Cumming!> Before he even finished that word, he came hard. Lukewarm seed spills into your clenching pussy, wringing him out. The controller’s fingers dug in deep as he pulls out fast, releasing a few ropes of cum upon your ass. 

You were released and allowed to lay down again. Your eyes focused blurrily to the distance while you continued to tremble. What the hell was that?  How could  _ anyone  _ move that fast? 

<Get off of her already, it’s my turn.> You hear Esplin coming up behind you, footsteps heavy. You turn a stalk around just in time to see him shove the garatron-controller with his tail. The smaller creature snorted with amusement before backing off. 

<Now pet, don’t squirm or else this  _ will  _ hurt quite terribly. I don’t want to tear your anal passage.> You tremble slightly as he sticks his fingers into your cunt. He scoops out some of the cum the garatron-controller had left before rubbing it on your anal ring. <Also try to relax.>

<Soifyougethertodothis… mindlinkwithyoushewillovulate?> The garatron-controller is right in front of you now, gazing at the visser.

<This is a simple experiment to see if I could do it anally without compromising your chances of fathering offspring with your host. Alloran was not the anal kind of male so I have no experiences to draw from...> Esplin shoves two of his fingers into your ass making you snort. You spread out your hind legs a bit, pushing your tail off to the side even more to allow him room.    
  
<I’msurehecertainlywasintobondage, right?> Berriss is laying down in front of you, gazing down at your bleary face.  

Esplin looks up from your ass with his main eyes, glaring. <Humans aren’t exactly private about their sexual acts but I’m sure you know that Berriss considering your last host was a prostitute.>

<Shewasn’taprostitute, shejusthadahighsexdrive.> Berriss puffed indignantly. 

Esplin just simply snorted, spreading your ass open with his two fingers. You practically collapse as he sticks a finger in from his other hand while moving away one. You stiffen as he begins to pull apart your anal ring, making it burn like hell.    
  
<M-My Visser wait!> You were trying to wiggle away, the pain quickly snapping you out of your stupor. But all that got you was him suddenly pulling away a hand then shoving four fingers in. You cry out in pain as your anus was forcefully spread wide. 

<Be  _ silent  _ you stupid  _ harush _ !> Esplin was pushing his hand further inside, trying to wiggle his fingers in down to the knuckles. Your back hooves scratched at the ground while you continued to try to pull away. This only served to anger him even further. You barely had time to remember rule one and regret it.

<That is it! If you can not behave long enough to allow me to get you prepared then I will start now!> He roughly yanked his fingers out, annoyance clear in his voice. You feel your stomachs clench as he gets up to mount you. 

You lower your head to the ground, closing your eyes as his warm body slips over your’s. His arm wrapped around your torso while he yanks back one of your stalks to look at him. You try not to whimper as you feel his stiff cock head pressing firmly against your anal ring.  

<I highly recommend you try to relax. I really do mean it when I say I don’t want to tear your insides apart.> The visser’s warm breath billows against your ear, fingers clenching at your pectorals.    
  
You force yourself to unclench while he applied pressure down onto your anus. His breath became harsh while he used your ass-up position to put more force into entering you. At first there was no give which didn’t surprise you since he was shoving something the size of your fist into your virgin ass. But as he pushed down harder, your anal ring began to spread wide to accommodate this new intruder.    
  
The odd sensation of your intestines spreading wide and the feeling of needing to shit wasn’t exactly what you enjoyed. But you try to endure it in order to please your master. Your nostrils clench closed as the head scrapes past your uterus, pressing down firmly upon the soft organ on it’s way deeper into you.    
  
<By the Slup Niar she is tight!> Esplin sounded incredibly delighted as you feel him wiggling his hips to push more into you. His rough fingers dug into your fur even more while he released your stalk.    
  
<WellIwouldguesssosinceshe’sananalvirgin.> Your feel Berriss’ fingers running over your cheeks making your face tingle. You lean slightly into his kiss, thankful for something to distract you from the pain. Though it looked like he was getting hard again as well which made you slightly nervous.    
  
<And... > Suddenly you feel his knot slap against your anus, not allowing him to go any further. You breathe out a shaky breath of relief at this. <There we go, now that wasn’t so bad now was it pet?>   
  
Esplin shoved the garatron-controller’s hands away and instead placing his own upon your cheeks. Your face tingles even more at his touch, a natural andalite kiss. <You love me right my pet? Do you love your master?>   
  
He draws out his cock to the tip then with a single thrust slams it all the way back you. Your body shook as the head once again brushed firmly past your uterus, pushing it along with it. You could feel the garatron’s cum slowly slipping out of your well fucked cunt from the pressure Esplin was placing upon your insides.   
  
You let out a mental whimper, curling your fingers against the ground. He was starting up a steady rhythm while he continued to kiss you. 

This was oddly gentle…

<Pet, answer me.> The warlord was now brushing his cheek against your’s, kissing you deeply. You close your eyes, returning the kiss back to him in response. The pain was slowly starting to fade though you weren’t quite sure if you were feeling pleasure or not.

<Now, now that’s a good girl.> He’s pulling up away from you, making quick small thrusts into you while crossing his arms over his chest. Your tail trembled as he hits a particularly delightful spot. You could feel your ass becoming more and more used to taking his cock.    
  
<Yourfuckingherispushingallofmyhost’scumout.> Berriss huffed getting up on his hooves again, walking around you both to gaze at your joined sexes.

<Berriss do you mind?> Esplin sounded uneasy, his thrusts slowing as his attention sharply focuses on the other controller.   
  
<What? EmbarrassedthatI’mexaminingyouboth?> He smugly said while crouching down beside you both, reaching in. Esplin jerked up at the sight of his hand disappearing between us. 

<Berriss you  _ dapsen _ , what are you doing?> He’s pulling up his hips trying to get a good look at what the garatron-controller is doing. 

<Ah!> You throw your head back as a pair of warm fingers press down on your clitoris. Esplin practically yelped in thought speak as your anus clenches down firmly onto his cock.    
  
<Damn it Berriss, I will remove your head if you don’t stop messing with my fe-fe- HA?!> Another push down on your clitoris made you clench again. Your eyes were practically rolling into your head as your feminine fluids began to drip from your cunt, mixing with the cum on the ground below you. Esplin was looking like he was about to collapse at any moment.    
  
<Isn’titgoodthough?> The controller teased lightly.    
  
<It is, but that doesn’t mean I want you to continue!> He was kicking away the controller with a hoof, sending him sprawling onto his side. The garatron-controller simply laughed as he hopped to his hooves. You were a quaking, whimpering mess now though. 

Esplins fingers slid through your mane while he rather shakily began to thrust again. <Good pet, good pet. Just continue to be docile.>

Though he only managed a few more thrusts before his body stiffens visibly. His breath came shuddering out of his nose while his thrusts became a bit uneven. 

<Berriss I’m going to kill you!> He groans, head tilting back while he trembles more.

You feel something warming up your guts while he bottoms out at his knot again. You leaned your head back feeling that warm sensation become stronger and stronger. It takes you a moment to process the fact that he was cumming. Who knew he was so easily stimulated?

You practically yelp as he yanks himself fully out and dismounts you quickly, turning on the garatron-controller with an angry snort. His tail was lifted high above his head while he takes a few menacing steps towards him. You were certainly expecting him to slash Berriss in half.

The garatron-controller didn’t even flinch. 

<I’lltakeherpussyandyoutakeherassalright? Itlookslikeshejustisn’tthetypetocumfromanalalone.> Berriss motions towards you with a hand while a smile curls at his eyes. 

<And  _ how  _ do you expect we do that?> Esplin asks, looking to you with a single stalk looking like he was already trying to figure it out himself. He agreed to that a little bit  _ too  _ quickly.

The garatron looked around for a moment then settles his gaze upon Esplin then to you. He looks to you with a smirk. You could feel your stomachs tighten in response to his gaze.   
  
<Oh, I have an idea…>

* * *

<You’re lucky you’re light.> Esplin huffed as you settled on top of Berriss, front hooves hooking around his rib cage. The controller’s hand were firmly placed on your shoulders while he hooked his hooves around your hips. You let out a startled wave of emotion as he smoothly slides his cock just under your labia. 

Berriss places his hands upon your shoulders while grinding eagerly under your cunt. He was giving the Visser a ‘come hither’ look as he motions him forward with a finger. <ComeonmyVisser, she’ssoakingwet.>

You couldn’t help but feel yourself grow hot under your fur when he said that. Esplin on the other hand, looks nonplussed even a bit surprised. He carefully steps over the both of you while pushing up your rump with his tail. You follow his silent command, lifting your ass up high. 

You tremble as the tip of Berriss’ cock presses against your slightly parted pussy lips while Esplin moves down onto his knees, resting his cock on your ass, just next to your tail. You realize that in this position the both of them would easily penetrate you. You had no clue if you should be impressed by Berriss’ ingenuity or a little bit terrified by it.    
  
<Trynottosmashherintome, Ilikebeingalive.> Berriss rests his hands on your hips, rubbing the tip of his lithe cock up and down your labia. You close your eyes in response to this, your lips hungrily clenching on the tip.  

<I could only be so lucky if you did die.> Esplin sighs, drawing back his hips. His cock head was pressing firmly against your ass again, threatening to push into you again.    
  
<Onthecountofthree?> Berriss stops rubbing. 

<Very well.> Esplin crosses his arms over his chest with a sigh.

<Alright.>

<One.>

<Two…>

<Three!>

With a single jab of both of their hips, you were suddenly very full. Your head tips back as your ass was practically filled to the brim while your pussy was stretched pleasantly. But what was the strangest feeling was their cocks pressing into the wall between your vagina and ass, squishing into each other. 

<Ugh! I can feel you Berriss!> Esplin’s nose wrinkles in disgust as he draws out his cock a bit. 

<Shh,shh, justacceptit.> Berriss was trembling delightfully while he lightly thrusts his cock in and out of your clenching hole. Esplin snorts in response to this before slowly fucking you as well. 

It was a strange feeling having the two of them thrust in and out of you alternatively. Esplin goes in, stretching your ass fully and Berriss pulls out. Then it switches with Berriss pushing in and Esplin pulling out. Your brain was practically fried at this point, not knowing what the fuck was even going on anymore.    


<Lookhowadorableshelooks.> Berriss was leaning up towards your hazy face, smirking. Esplin leans over to cup your cheek while he places his hand on your hip as well. 

<I love it when she gets like this. She just so  _ fuckable _ as you had said.> Esplin laughs quietly, thrusting at an incredible angle. 

<Iwouldlovetogetmeafemalelikethis. Butamaleandalitewouldn’tbesobadeither.> The controller laughs quietly, spearing your cunt eagerly now. Your body bounced between them as you found yourself thrusting back, holes clenching onto your partner’s cocks. 

<Ugh, do you really have to say that?> Esplin groaned, gripping your cheek tightly which makes your brain tingle in response. 

<Toobadyouwon’tfuckme.> Berriss pouts unhappily.

<I don’t like males.> Esplin replies sternly, nose wrinkling.

Their conversation fades into the background as you focus completely on the cocks filling you. You lean into Berriss as you grind down on his cock as it slips out of you. You bury your face into his neck, ears flicking back. 

You tremble as his hand rests on your shoulder. Your body was heating up and your clit was starting to burn. You could tell that you were getting close but whatever they do, they just couldn’t hit that one spot to send you over the edge.    
  
<Berriss, I believe I might be close.> Esplin’s drippy voice echoed in your mind. You feel a twinge of jealousy at the fact that you weren’t about to get off too. 

<Ohgood, IthoughtIwastheonlyone.> Berriss’ voice was strained as his fingers dug into your shoulders. You could feel them thrusting harder, pressing down firmly into you. Their dicks seemed to twitch with each time they pulled out.    
  
<Get her to orgasm. It won’t work unless she does so!> Esplin grabs your arms, pulling you up into his chest. He then wraps his strong arms around you while his cheek presses firmly into your own. You could feel your mind buzzing at the contact. It just felt so good.

<Verywell.> Berriss begins pounding into you, aiming for your sweet spot again. You moan mentally as he grinds his way past it over and over again. The scent of your rut was heavy in the air, settling around you like a heavy cloud of toxic pleasure. You could hardly even grasp at a single thought.

<Ah! Ah!> Your body started to shake as your walls clench down on both of their cocks. Esplin groaned in response to this, his fingers digging into your chest. He breath billows hotly against your cheek as his cock jerks in side of you. Your mind began to buzz more and more.

<Here it comes!> Esplin roars into your mind, thrusting in deep into your guts. You tip your head back with a moan, your walls clenching down. Berriss clung to your arms with an eager snort.

You could feel your insides fill with their hot cum, oozing into every crevice, and mixing with your own fluids. Your brain practically melts, buzzing continuously with pleasure. You could feel your uterus clenching as seed spills into it’s depths. 

<Ohyes!> Berriss pulls out his cock, laughing loudly. But that was just background noise to you.

You were focused completely on Esplin. His mind seems to slowly connect with your’s, his feelings oozing into your own. Lust, possessiveness, and even an ounce of affection. Alloran's mind had overriding pleasure, which didn't surprise you. 

Your minds intertwined with each other, mixing heavily. Your body clenches and tightens as you feel something stirring within your stomach.

What was that?

<Oh dear pet, my lovely pet. My good little  _ toy.> _ Esplin grinded his cheek up against your’s. You bathe in his affectionate words while grinding eagerly against him. 

Esplin trembles above you, feeling as if he was going to collapse on top of you both. You vaguely feel Berriss stiffening up under you but then relaxes with a chuckle. Esplin was straightening up again, snorting.

<Okay, okay. Time to pull out.> Esplin moves his head away, the connection severed within moments of him doing so. You feel emptiness where he had once been which made you want him to connect to you again just to fill it. You clench down as he starts pulling out, making him snort loudly.    
  
<Now my lovely pet, I’m done.> He chides as he yanks himself out, making you whimper mentally as he does. Hot cum oozes out of your gaping asshole, dripping down to your soaking wet cunt. You sigh in delight collapsing on top of Berriss. 

<Ow! Hey!> Berriss whines loudly, trying to wiggle out from under you. <Getheroffofme!>

<Give her a moment Berriss, we practically bred her stupid.> Esplin’s voice was noticeably cheerful now. He pats your haunches with a snort before strutting off, tail held high. You stare blankly after him, your mind still buzzing. 

<Okaygetoff.> Berriss puffed unhappily, trying to push you off. You turn your bleary eyed attention to him before smiling warmly. You lean forward, tenderly nuzzling his cheek. The controller’s eyes widens for a moment before he nuzzles you back.    
  
<Yes, Iknow.Theafterglowisgoodisn’tit? Butpleasegetup!> Finally you start getting to your hooves after he says that, seed still spilling from both of your holes. Berriss puffed before wiggling out from under you. The controller then hops to his hooves, shaking out his mussed fur. 

You lay down again, sighing softly as you do. You hardly had the energy to even stand after a fuck-a-thon like that. Though something was still bothering you about the whole thing. Why did he have you fuck Berriss?

You turn your attention towards the garatron-controller, watching as he flicks cum off of his body with his lithe tail. He doesn’t take long to notice your staring. 

<Whatisit?> He asks, tipping his head curiously at you. <Youneedsomething?>

You ask him quietly why he was allowed to fuck you. 

<Ohthat. It’sanexperiementtoseeifwecancrossbreed. TheCounselthinksthathybridsofandalitesandgaratronmightbegoodtohaveonthebattlefield. ButVisserthreealwayssaysnotousinghishosttomakewithafemaleofourspeciessothey’reforcinghimtoletmematewithyouinstead.> You take a moment to process this but it does all make sense in the end. But could it really work?

You ask him that.    
  
<Idoubtit. Wemightlooksimilarbutwearetwoverydifferentspecies.> Berriss snorts, laying down in front of you, examining your face. <Butifitdoestake, I’llperhapstakethechildasmyhost.>

You turn your gaze away, feeling ill at that statement. Something about any child being born from you becoming a slave for the rest of their life was horrifying. At least if you continued to make the Visser happy, then you won’t be infested. But that kid won’t have that chance. 

<LikeIsaid, itprobablywon’thappen.> Berriss gently brushes his fingers over your ear for a moment. His fingers then trail over to your cheek where he cups it. <Idoadmit, you’reagreatfuck. ThoughIwishedVisserThreewouldreammyassintonextwednsday. Thatwould’vemademydayahundredtimesbetter.>

You blink at him before wrinkling your nose. There was no way you were going to share Esplin with him. He was your’s just as you were his. Esplin might say otherwise but still… that’s what it felt like. 

You blink several times as you were pulled into Berriss’ chest. You look up into the smaller being’s face, ears angling back nervously. Berriss smiles comfortingly down at you, fingers running through your fur.    
  
<You might as well sleep, he won’t be back until later. He has a meeting with some Sharing officials.> You feel a moment of disappointment but managed to smile. You lean into Berriss even more, enjoying their company a bit. 

At least you won’t be in the middle of the woods alone.

End of Chapter   
  


  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

You and Esplin enter his room . You felt like your legs could fall off with the amount of walking he made you do today. 

  
<You are getting too soft.> He said one morning, kicking you out of bed. Then for the next few hours made you follow him on his daily routine around the ship. By the end of you figured out how he kept so fucking fit. 

<Go lay down. I have some work to do and then we can perhaps mate.> He strides off with a snort leaving you once again surprised by how forward he was. Who the hell says they’re going to fuck you after doing paperwork? This guy apparently!

You huff in response to this before slowly trudging towards the bed. Esplin follows your movements as always with a single stalk. Why did he always do that? Was he really that paranoid about you attacking him?

You curl up in bed, sighing as you sink into the soft blankets. The fur textures rub pleasantly along your stomach as you rest your head on the edge. You could see Esplin from the corner of your eye at his computer, looking like he was busy with another project. Glad that you were finally able to rest again, you close your eyes. 

* * *

 

<You’re being quite adorable today.>  Esplin’s fingers slide smoothly in and out of your clenching pussy that was already drooling feminine juices. You could hear the steady squishing rhythm of his fingers. 

Around you aromatic candles burned around you while the soft scent of lavender wafts around you. Below you was a silken bed held you in it’s warmth, pulling you in further as you relax. Just outside the window the milky way glitters in the distance, looking closer than it ever as before.   
  
You gaze back at him, eyes begging for more. The controller’s eyes curl into a cruel smile as he slides his fingers out, fluids glistening off of his fur. He brings it up to his nose before giving it a sniff. Suddenly a line appears across his face before a bright blue tongue flicks out to devour the juices off of his fingers. Once he had it licked clean, he grins at you, sharp teeth lining his maw. 

When did he get a mouth?

<I do wonder how you taste directly from the source though…> His tongue runs across one of his cheeks as he lowers himself down onto his knees. You feel him firmly place his hands on your ass before spreading the cheeks apart wide. You certainly weren’t going to complain about this. If he’s good with his fingers then he probably knows how to use his tongue.

Your breath catches in your throat as you feel yourself shivering with anticipation. His warm breath billows against your clenching pussy making you shiver even more. Just as you think you were just about to start begging him to tongue fuck you, you feel something hot parting your lips. 

<Ah!> You moan in delight as his, admittedly, large tongue wiggles past your lips and into your depths. You grab at the blankets before you, clenching them in your hands. His bottom lip, which felt hard for some reason, playfully catches your clit and presses it under his tongue. You yelp, wrapping your back legs around his torso. 

Something about this felt oh-so real. A little bit  _ too  _ real. Also when did he get claws? You could feel something scratching at your cheeks leaving small welts in their wake. 

Slowly your mind begins to realize that perhaps what you were feeling wasn’t a dream but reality. You struggle back into consciousness at this, realizing that those hands on your ass were pretty rough, a lot rougher than Esplin’s.

“Oh, so you finally wake up.” You snap to attention as you hear a voice, but not Esplin’s thought speak voice. This was voice was rougher with a slight accent that you couldn’t quite place. Slowly you turn a stalk around. 

Staring back at you was a Hork Bajir, mouth gleaming with your own juices. 

You watch in horror as the hork bajir swipes his tongue around his mouth a few times before snorting loudly at your expression. 

“It’s just me.”  The ‘hork bajir’ dips back down between your thighs at that. You flinch, hopping up slightly as he begins lapping at your slit. The texture of his tongue was rough but at the same time sticky. You couldn’t really describe it properly enough.

<I thought we should play with mouths today.> He had switched to thought speak now. 

Esplin sticks his tongue inside as he forces your hips back down onto the bed. You settle down, digging your fingers into the bed sheets as you keep your eyestalks focused on him. Little shivers run up your spine as you feel him wiggle his tongue around inside of you. <Andalite fluids are noticeably sweet. I believe I can get used to doing this.>

You began to wonder if he ever was going to breed you like he said. So far he had you breed Berriss, the garatron-controller, but that failed utterly and that was it. He didn’t seem at all interested in getting you pregnant. Not that you were complaining though.

<Ah!> He pulls away with a rough laugh, your fluids hanging off of his maw as he swipes his tongue around his mouth a few times. <I believe I might just…>

You gasp as he wraps his arms around your back end and suddenly lifts you up. You stare in confusion as he pulls your back legs over his shoulders before burying his face back between your ass cheeks. You tremble as he starts eating you out again, this time more roughly. 

Your walls clench as his tongue swipes along your passage, getting deeper and deeper. Your eyes widen as you realize that he was actually sticking his  _ nose  _ into you. The feeling of his beak dipping into your cunt make you whimper mentally. His clawed fingers dig hard into your ass as he pulls away only to bite down on your clit.    
  
<AH!> You feel your walls spasm as they clench onto nothing, releasing a steady trickle of fem-cum. You mind grows hazy as you feel yourself slowly go under at your somewhat intense orgasm. Though you were vaguely aware of stinging pain as well.

But it didn’t stop there, as you came back up again you could hear him noisily slurping at your nectar with his tongue. 

<Perfect, mouths really can be used for this.> He laughs again, pulling away as strings of nectar hang from his jaws. Your eyes widened as you could see blue blood mixed in. He quickly wipes himself off as he starts standing up. Damn did he literally just bite  _ into  _ you?

You watch as he pulls your ass to his waist, pulling your legs back hard. You cringe slightly as you gaze back at him with an apprehensive look. “Are you ready?”

Something grinds firmly against your wet slit, actually  _ two  _ somethings. You suck in a breath knowing that there were probably two dicks. Oh god, how big were they?!

“Ohhhhh, these are sensitive.” He clicks his tongue as he brushes one of the oddly rough shafts up against your burning clitoris. His crimson eyes narrow into a look of pleasure as he presses the tip of one into you. “I do wonder if I can fit both.”

He kneels down onto the bed and suddenly twists your lower body to the side. You roll with the pull until you were laying on your side. You gaze over at him with a nervous look as he pulls your body into his, pressing both heads into your slit again. You realize with this angle, it would probably be easier for him to penetrate you. 

“Pet, do not kick me. I can't promise that I will not cut you if you do.” He purrs lightly to you as he pulls your upper leg up onto his shoulder. You whimper as you could see both of his shafts disappearing into your drooling slit inch by inch. Not only was this position convenient for him but you could see everything as well. 

An odd stretching feeling makes you lower body tingle as he continues to slowly slide into you. You quickly realize that perhaps his shaft was far thicker than the one on his andalite body. You suck in a breath through your nose as bump after bump along his shaft grinds firmly against your still stinging clit. 

Then came the softish barbs.

You manage not to try to kick away but you did let out a small wave of pain in response. 

“Oh, sorry pet. I forgot how sharp these are.” He begins to lightly rub your side. You feel his claws running down your ribs, tickling them lovingly and making you tremble. “Do forgive me for injuring you. I will try to take this slow.”

 

He was actually being gentle this time, which was comforting. Even as he bottoms out, he continues to pet your side lovingly, clucking to you. You find yourself laying back as your pussy tingles from the alien shaft inside of you. You breathe slowly out as he draws his hips back and slowly slides back in again. 

He huffs loudly as he begins to thrust into you at a steady rhythm. Your walls twitch as you curl your tail around his lithe tail while you rock back against him, encouraging him to continue. Your clit wasn’t burning as much which was probably because you were focusing on his twin dicks inside of you. 

It was odd, if he thrusts at an angle, one would bend to the side while the other stays straight. Clenching your walls down gave you the interesting feeling of an odd valley between the two. You began to wonder if he could penetrate both of your holes. 

But you didn’t have to ask, it looked like he was planning on it.    
  
He leans back and grabs one of his dicks before carefully sliding it out. You got a good view of the head, which oddly looked like the spreading petals of a flower. Why didn’t you feel that before?

<Unclench pet.> He huffs, gently grinding his dick up against your asshole. You breathe in deep before forcing yourself to relax. After the first time you learned your lesson to listen to him. You also had a feeling that it would hurt even worse if he punished you again. 

<Ah!> You feel your asshole spreading open wide, engulfing his cock inch by inch. You suck in a breath as your colon tightens around him, making him moan loudly out loud. He bottoms out again with a delighted snort. 

You squirm a bit as you feel both of his dicks squishing the wall between your ass and your vagina, tenderly scraping against it. You twitch your foot watching as he slowly pulls out again. His breath billows out quietly as he leans over your lower body, resting his head on your front shoulder, trembling. 

<The differences between your anus and your vagina is amazing.> He clacks his beak as he draws his hips back. With another huff he thrusts fully into you sending electric shivers down your spine making you stiffen. 

You couldn’t help but think for a moment that he was adorable. His eyes were tightly clenched while his hips rocked tenderly against your’s. The little shivers that ran through his body were adorable as well. This wasn’t really like him.

“Gah!” Suddenly he bites down onto your shoulder making you kick out. The sharp tang of blood fills the air as his thrusts become stronger, practically pounding into you each time he trusts in. You suck in a breath as his fingers curl around your ribs, pulling you close to him. 

You close your eyes as his beak sinks deeper. For some reason this excites you more than it frightens you. There was something oddly kinky about him biting you. 

<Pet! Pet! Oh my lovely pet! How I  _ adore  _ you and your body!> Esplin pulls out his beak, blue blood dripping from the tip as he begins to pant. You press your body close to his in response, hearts pounding in your chest. You could see his eyes glazing over while his tongue lolls off to the side. 

<My pet! I  _ love  _ you!> The visser suddenly screeches as he slams his hips into you. You curl your tail tight around him in delight as his cock in your ass began to spurt his surprisingly cooler seed into your bowels. You curl your back legs around him, willing him to stay until he finished. 

He loved you? What was with him today? 

You certainly were excited by that prospect though. Perhaps that might be a good thing…

He suddenly pulls back, eyes focused on your’s. He grabs the dick in your ass before suddenly yanking it out. The sudden motion sends your trembling form over the edge, making you squirm and snort as an orgasm wracks your body.

Just as you were coming down again, he flips you over on all fours without having to take the cock in your pussy out. He forces you up onto your back legs, tongue lolling out of his mouth. <Pet, I will breed you. I will fill you with my sperm and make you carry offspring for me.>

You realize at that moment he probably lost it.

You feel your body getting hotter as he digs his claws into your hips, thrusting into you with a flurry of hip slapping thrusts. His head falls back as his tongue hangs out of the side of his mouth. You scrape a back hoof against the ground while thrusting back. You practically beg for him to breed you. To breed you like the bitch in heat you are. 

<PET HERE IT COMES!> He lunges forward, slamming his cock firmly into your quivering hole. A shocked cry escapes your mind while you feel spurt after spurt of cum filling your clenching quim. You clench at the blankets as you accept his seed into your body. 

He trembles before falling back on his ass, cock still spurting. You watch as he falls on his ass while cum dribbles out of the hole in the center of the cock head. He then grabs your ass again and forces you to sit on him. 

Your eyes widen as his cock slips back into your cunt. You gaze back at him as he releases the last few spurts into your awaiting pussy before releasing you. 

You fall forward onto your front knees, ass aimed directly at his face, cum oozing out of both holes. 

<Ah…> You suddenly feel his hands press onto your ass before he leans forward. You feel a moment of shock as his tongue slips inside of your cunt, slurping up both his cum and your own feminine cum. 

The hotness of the situation made you orgasm again, your cunt clenching on his tongue. A soft hiss escapes the warlord before he pulls his tongue out. 

<It still tastes good…> He murmurs, tenderly licking under your labia. You get the idea he was done as he lightly pushes you away. 

Feeling dizzy from having four orgasms so close together, you fall over onto your side, sweat slick sides rising and falling rapidly. Darkness begins eating at the edges of your vision while you hear the odd sound of bones snapping and skin squishing. 

<Good pet… Good pet…> After a few minutes the visser’s familiar, fur covered hand rests on your haunches. You close your eyes in response to his touch. <You did well.>

<I think we both need to rest…> He sighs, falling in beside you, arms curling around your upper torso. You could feel his breath on the back of your neck as he actually snuggles his body against your’s. You relax into him as well, curling your fingers into the bed sheets. 

<One day, I really will breed you. But not today and not soon… I have so much I wish to do to you.> His voice was hazy, almost distant. You felt a moment of relief that he wasn’t planning on breeding you right now but still… he was later on. 

<I… love you my Visser.> You hesitantly say to him, wondering if he would say it back. But he merely snorts at you before pulling you closer.

<Be silent pet, you will get us both in trouble...> He murmurs, trailing off. What did he mean by ‘get us both in trouble’? Was there something bad about loving one another? Or maybe it was because you were technically his pet. 

Who knew?

* * *

 

Esplin leads you into his pool room, stepping confidently as he does. Beside the both of you was a pair of dracon beam wielding hork bajir. They made you a bit nervous to have around but considering Esplin was around as well, you were managing to relax. 

  
<Now pet, please do try to behave.> Both of his guards step up beside him, leading him to the collection of chains in the back. Esplin backs up into the cubby before carefully laying down. 

In front of him was his own personal pool, a large bird bath like bowl filled with liquid lead looking water. You hadn’t seen him feed before but he did describe what happened. He would exit his host’s ear and simply drop in the pool. 

Now you were curious what he looked like as a yeerk but you were even more curious about his host. You wondered what he was going to be like.   
  
<Are you quite done?> Esplin huffs at one of his guards, glaring at them with a stalk. They were just finishing up snapping on the last band. You watch as they slowly move his head forward to the bowl.   
  
For a moment there was just silence but then the Visser’s gaze became dazed and his whole body goes slack. You take a few steps forward, curious of what was going on. The two guards quickly snap their heads toward you, letting out sharp hisses as they did. Getting the idea, you step back.    
  
You notice something small and white slowly slipping out of Esplin’s ear. The blobby creature slowly pushes it’s way out before simply plopping into the bowl. You did get a peek of what his whole body looked like and he definitely looked like some kind of slug.   
  
The hork bajir guards step back, one looking you over with clear disgust in it’s eyes, before heading to the door. You stare after them, frowning. What the hell was that for?

You catch Esplin… no that was just his host now… stirring. He lets out a small mental groan before slowly lifting away from the bowl, blinking his eyes. He seemed to take a moment to compose himself before turning all four of his eyes on you.    
  
You stand there, stiff wondering what was going to happen next. But much to your disappointment, he simply laid his head back down with a groan. 

Well that was disappointing…   
  
<Um… hello?> You hesitantly step towards him but hear a click behind you. You toss a stalk around to see one of guards had lifted his weapon, aiming to you. Your eyes widen before you quickly step back, tail trembling. Oh geez these guys were probably going to shoot you if you get too close!

<I highly recommend you keep your distance. They’re ordered to protect their visser.> You jump as you hear Esp- Alloran’s voice. You notice that their voice was a lot more richer and gentler than Esplin’s. 

You curiously tip a stalk in response.    
  
<You are a vecol aren’t you? You are not quite too intelligent from what I have seen.> You puff up a bit surprised at him calling you an idiot. But you had a feeling him calling you a vecol was pretty bad as well. <You do not act like a proper female. I wonder why Esplin still refuses to believe me.>

You glare at him slightly.    
  
<Ugh, neither way…> He had turned his main eyes upon you now, looking incredibly weary. <I do not care. At least you give me a bit of relief through the mating sessions. It is rather nice to lose myself while we mate and forget what kind of hell I am in…>

You stand there quietly listening to him. You had no clue what to say in response to him.

<Don’t worry, I don’t have much interest in being angry with you.> He sighs, lowering his head. <You are simply a slave that was purchased to breed more hosts.>

You look away from him at this, stomachs twisting. Of course you knew that was your purpose but he didn’t have to say it. 

<Though Esplin has taken quite the liking to you… what am I saying…> You slowly look back at him, ears pricking forward curiously. He liked you?    
  
You ask him about earlier, wondering if that had something to do with it.   
  
<Yes and no… well… he might have been getting a little high from my hormones. He does it every time I enter into my peak reproductive phase. It’s just he never had a female around for it so he must be losing himself.> Alloran didn’t even look you in the eye. You got the feeling that he was utterly embarrassed about it.    
  
So Esplin was acting like this because his host was in rut or whatever andalite’s call it? 

Wait did he say Esplin was getting high from his hormones? 

What the hell?

<Ah, I’m certain you are asking yourself why Esplin is getting intoxicated by my hormones. Well I do not know myself but ever since I reached my peak reproductiveness he’s been acting like this.>  Alloran had his eyes focused on the pool now, nose wrinkling. <I’ve been noticing he’s getting experimental with breeding as well. I just wish he didn’t have me morph.>   
  
You tip a stalk curiously at him, wondering what he meant. 

<I do not like morphing, it feels odd.> He pinned his ears back, huffing indignantly. You simply smile back at him, not really understanding still. 

The water splashes in front of him, drawing your gaze to the pool. You curiously start taking a step forward but stop, glancing nervously at the hork-bajir. They were already raising their weapons again, looking at you with sharp glares.

<Your curiosity is rather morbid don’t you think?> You look back at Alloran, who was calmly looking up at you. <It’s not that interesting if you think about it. He’s just wiggling around like some bottom feeder soaking up sun rays.>   
  
Well you didn’t exactly need the explanation, you sort of just wanted to see what he was doing. But whatever.

You step back away from the pool only to turn your attention on the host himself. You look him up and down for a moment, noting how weary he looked. You take a few steps towards him instead. You hear a click behind you before slowly turning your stalk towards the guards.    
  
No fair!

You puff up indignantly, glaring defiantly at the two as you take a few steps towards him. Alloran’s head jerks up while turning his stalks on both you and the guards. He then focuses them both on you giving you a deep frown.    
  
<Are you trying to die?> He falls silent at this, gazing at the bowl in front of himself. He seems to contemplate something for a moment before heavily sighing. <No, they’ll just kill you. There is no way they would.>

You curiously tip your head at him.

He glances over at you before sighing once more. <They will not kill me as well, only you.>   
  
You feel your hearts skip a beat for a moment at this.  _ Does  _ he want to die? The way he was looking at you told you he wasn’t joking. You feel your hearts clench.

Feeling bad for him, you take another step forward ignoring the sound of the guards firing up their weapons. You could feel the hair raising on your back as you reach forward. Alloran’s eyes grow wide for a moment as you place your hands upon his cheeks comfortingly, gazing into his eyes.    
  
This was far easier considering he was a familiar face and you were familiar with kissing it. 

You could feel him shudder under your fingers before he leans into your touch, eyes closing. You were surprised by how quickly he gave in. He didn’t yell at you nor did he tell you to stop touching him. No he just… accepted it.    
  
<It feels good…> He murmurs, rubbing his cheek up against your hand. <To have control when you do this.>

You feel yourself alight under your fur, making you warm all over. You press your fingers further into his cheeks while leaning in. He leans forward up towards your face, eyes narrowed into a smile. <You really are a good female, no matter how foolish you are.>

You nervously shift your hooves before leaning down as well. The two of you began brushing cheeks while you place your hands on his shoulders. 

His kiss didn’t feel as possessive or as rough as Esplin’s, it was just gentle. He carefully brushes his cheek up against your throat before nuzzling at your face again. Your whole body felt like it was on fire. His musk was getting noticeably stronger as well.

Just as you were getting really into it he presses his cheek firmly against your’s, breathing out softly. <It feels so good to be touched…>

Your brain was starting to tingle just as it had when ever Esplin did it. But this time, it didn’t hurt. But why?   
  
<Okay, enough.> He pulls away, shaking his stalks at you. He looks around at your face before his eyes lit up in surprise. <What is with that look?>   
  
You admit that when ever Esplin did that mind connection thing it hurt.    
  
Alloran laughs bitterly at you. <Of course it does. That explains it.>

You tip your head at him but say nothing else. Did you even want to know what he meant? 

You step back away from Alloran, still burning under your fur. The guards seemed to relax as well though it was noticeable that they were eyeing you up. You feel your pelt prick in response to this. 

* * *

  
  
An hour passes by with Alloran staying silent and the guards just doing what they’re supposed to. 

  
You notice movement out of the corner of one of your stalk eyes and you turn it completely. You watch as the hork-bajir guards step past you, heading to Alloran.

The guards silently step up beside Alloran, who simply looks at them with disgust. The larger of the two grab his head and suddenly thrusts it under the surface of the pool. There was a moment of stillness before Alloran’s body visibly stiffens. 

Something about this makes your stomachs twist for a moment. You could tell when Esplin enters his body and that wasn’t exactly comforting considering how stiff he had gotten. 

The guards step back and wait for a moment before Alloran… no this was probably Esplin now… lifts his head. 

He gazes around then settles back as the guards begin to release him. As this is happening he slowly turns a stalk on you, his face growing grim as he does. You feel your fur prickling slightly at this. 

<Leave!> He barks at his guards once they’re done with unchaining him. The two lept back from the visser before scuttling away out of the room. Now alone with the obviously irritated Visser, you began to feel uncomfortable, really uncomfortable.

<Come here pet.> He leans back on his back legs, tail curling over his back. Despite his relaxed position you could feel waves of malice flowing from him.

You tuck your tail nervously between your legs as you step towards him. Just as you make it in front of him his tail shoots off of his back and then you hear a loud crack just to your right. It takes a moment before you double over, pain searing your side upper body’s side.   
  
<Do  _ not  _ show my host body affection, do I make myself clear?> His voice was calm despite his now harsh glare. <Consider this a warning  _ pet _ .>   


You look up at him pathetically, trying to get standing straight again but each time you move to, it hurts.    
  
You hear his sigh heavily before a pair of warm hands were placed upon your cheeks. <Now pet, I do not like hurting you like this. Behave yourself and I will not have to dole out pain, understand?>   
  
You weakly nod your stalks before stiffening visibly. He was placing his hand on your side, gazing at you with a gentle frown. <Ah, I believe I hit you too hard…>   
  
He gently brushes your cheek one more time before glancing around himself. He motions towards the place where Alloran had been laying, smiling warmly at you. You duck your head nervously, trying not to look him in the eye.

Once you settle on the spot, he steps up beside you. You blink wearily up at him while he lays down beside you, firmly pressing his side against your’s. He tucks his hooves under his chest before pulling you close with an arm. 

You could feel your hearts starting to beat fast as he leans down, breath billowing against the top of your head. You nervously squirm beside him, wondering what he was going to do next. 

<Good pet, good. You’re listening well to me.> He breathes out slowly, tail curling around your’s. You could felt yourself settling into his touch. <Now let’s not anger me any further okay?>   
  
You nod your stalks slowly.

<Good.> He slowly slides his hands down until he reaches your own. He turns them over before placing his palms up against your’s. <It hurts you when I do this pet?>   
  
You feel your brain starting to tingle but unlike with just Alloran, it was irritating and a bit painful. But you manage a nod towards him.    
  
<Tch.> He shifts before pulling his hands away. <Well, I’ll figure a way to fix that for you.>

The two of you sat in silence while he looks to the wall. You began to shift, breathing in deeply while you do. Maybe you should ask about the getting high thing. 

Hesitantly, you ask him about it. 

His gaze suddenly snaps to you before his nose wrinkles. <That’s right… Alloran told you didn’t he? Yes well I believe I might be. Also morphing to have sex sounds interesting.>

He was suddenly smirking down at you, body shifting beside your’s. <Why? Are you enjoying it?>

You couldn’t deny that it was interesting to have him morph like that. You press your haunches up against his as he nuzzles up against your ear, breath warming you.    
  
<We’ll do it again soon my little pet. But with that little bruise I left you, I will not just yet.> Teasingly, he slips some of his tail under your’s before curling it tightly around. You suddenly feel a rush up your spine as he applies just enough pressure to make you squirm. He laughs at you as he rubs your tail. <As long as you don’t go into heat as well. The last thing I need is you getting pregnant.>   
  
You couldn’t help but silently agree with him. After all once you did it was probably game over and you two wouldn’t be having anymore fun. 

After a minute or two, he gets to his hooves, tail slipping from your’s. He sighs heavily stretching before shaking himself out. You look up at him curiously as he begins to speak, <Wait here, I’ll be back soon.>

With that he saunters off out of the door, leaving you confused. Why did he suddenly just leave?

Feeling a bit bitter about it, you flop on your unhurt side, sighing. 

* * *

  
  


What seemed like hours it took him to return. But when that door opened, you were on your hooves.    
  
<Ah, petiseagertoseehermasteragain?> You deflate a bit as you realized that it was just Berriss. Frowning you lay down again, pouting.   
  
<Wellthatwasn’taverygoodhello.> Berriss crosses his arms over his check, whip tail swishing around behind himself. He looks you over for a moment before pinning his ears back. <Whatever, I’mheretoescortyou.>

You perk up again, already getting to your hooves. Berriss was suddenly in front of you, looking up at your face with a smirk. <Butyou’vegottapayatoll. Howaboutahandj->

You place a weak hand on his face before carefully pushing him away. Just as you do this, he skids back onto his haunches with a thud, huffing loudly up at you. <Yeah,whatever…>

Berriss ducks under your hand before turning away. You almost rolled your eyes as you notice that he was shaking his haunches rhythmically as he walks to the door. Well at least he hadn’t changed much. 

You follow him out the door, keeping a stalk on him as you walk.

<Sohow’sitbeengoing?> Berriss casually asks not glancing over at you. 

You simply sigh, rubbing your side as you do. He turns his head towards you, looking you over with a small frown. <Thatbadhuh? Yeahhealmostbeatmyasstodayformakingapassathim. ThankgodNeridwastheretotalksomesenseitintohim.>   


Despite what he was saying you noticed that he was starting to stiffen up between his legs. You casually glance over his lithe organ, before looking up at his face questioningly.    
  
<I’mbothasadistandamasochistsweetheart.> He winks at you as he lightly slaps your ass with his tail. You jump forward a bit, giving a nervous smile at a human as they pass by you. <Ohsorry.>

Though you have a feeling he wasn’t really sorry.  


* * *

<It’s about  _ time  _ you brought her. I hope you didn’t just mate with her first.> That was the first thing Esplin said when you enter his ‘office’.

Well it was technically his office but it looked more like a war room with maps scattered around and little holos of ships displayed on tables around you. You notice quite a few of the computer terminals were displaying text of some sort, but you couldn’t read them. 

<Don’tworry, Ididn’t.> Berriss glances wearily at the warlord’s face. Esplin simply glares back at him before turning his attention to you. You notice that glint of lust he had in his eyes as he looks you over.    
  
<Put on that halter I bought her.> Esplin snatches up a leather bridle and reins off of the table before tossing it to Berriss. You realized that this wasn’t yeerk crafted but human crafted. There was a distinct rough way the leather was cut making it easy to tell the difference. Yeerk made clothing items were incredibly neat. 

Berriss snorts quietly at him before motioning for you to lean down. You do as he says, leaning down towards him. He easily slips the bands of leather around your face, hooking them closed before tossing the reins over your back. 

You notice from the corner of your eye Esplin slowly changing forms. This time it looked like he was morphing a human now. You only looked for a moment before you had to look away in disgust. It was always disgusting watching him morph.

“Alright pet, kneel down.” You feel Esplin snatch up the reigns, hands pressing against your back. You do as you’re told, glancing over at the dark haired human male. He was completely naked which didn’t surprise you in the slightest. 

He hops up using his strong human arms before tossing a leg onto your other side. You realize with a start that he was mounting you like a horse! Once he was settled you were well aware of his erection pressing into your withers.    
  
“Good little pet.” His legs squeeze your sides as he pulls back on the reigns. You flinch at the stupid motion, pressure being applied to the top of your nose. “Up.”   
  
Slowly you get to your hooves, shaking a bit under Esplin’s weight. Andalites weren’t exactly built to carry things on their backs from what you gathered. But carrying a full grown human male? You weren’t sure you’ll be able to walk.    
  
“Now then.” You watch as he slowly flips around on your back. He settles down again, this time facing your haunches. His gaze slips over your supple ass as he pulls your head back with a the reigns.    
  
He slips a hand over your ass before squeezing it firmly. You gasp at the strong grip, realizing exactly how much stronger humans were than andalites.    
  
“Humans might have incredibly small phalluses but their strength makes up for it. Perhaps…” He parts your tail off to the side, ignoring your twitching. You feel him release the reigns before slowly running his hands down your ass cheeks. With two thumbs, he spreads your pussy wide open.    
  
You feel pressure along your face again and quickly snap your attention to what’s in front of you. Berriss was calmly holding the reigns now, watching Esplin intensely. Between his lithe legs was a fully erect erection, twitching eagerly. You slowly follow his gaze, realizing that he was staring at Esplin’s ass.    
  
Berriss notices and gives you a small smirk. <What? It’saniceass.>

You roll your eyes before suddenly hopping slightly, hinds legs kicking out as you feel sharp pain at the base of your tail. Your stalks twist around quickly to see what exactly Esplin was doing. He was biting the base of your tail! 

What’s with him and biting today?!

Esplin yelps in shock before wrapping his arms firmly around your hips, burying in his teeth.

“Pet!” He firmly slaps your ass with a meaty crack making you hop again. He manages to stay on but does it again, only to get the same result but this time almost throwing him off. “Damn it!”   
  
He hops off with a huff. You could feel your body tensing as his feet slap against the floor rapidly as he makes your way to the front of you. 

“Give me that!” He snatches the reins from Berriss who slowly steps back putting his hands up. He grips the reins tightly at the base before yanking down, pulling your head level with his. He breathes out heavily into your face while gritting his teeth.    
  
You both stand there for a moment, staring at one another. You began to wonder if he knew how to punish you in this morph or not.    
  
“Berriss, use your tail on her!” He snaps his head towards the garatron controller making him leap.    
  
<YesmyVisser!> Berriss steps around to your ass, giving you an apologetic look as he lifts his tail. Within a blink of an eye it whips forward, removing fur from your ass with a sharp crack. You let out a startled thought wave, hoping up. Your back legs kick out, almost striking Berriss in the face.    
  
“Again!”

 

<Butsirshealmo->

 

“Did I stutter? I said again!” Esplin pulls down the reins hard, making you tremble. There was another loud crack and another patch of fur missing from your ass. You whimper softly, though managed not to kick. The stinging pain from the whips made your legs tremble.    
  
“Tch, I’m lucky you’re not a masochist.” With that he releases your reins. You sag in relief despite your stinging ass.    
  
“Do not throw me off my little pet. I will not be as forgiving.” He slowly slides around to your back again. You kneel down wordlessly, allowing him to climb up again. He settles in the same position again but doesn’t make you stand up.    
  
“I’d hate to try and mate with you with this form. It’s so… odd.” You stiffen as you feel his breath on the back of your tail again. Instead of biting down he leans over your rump until you could feel his breath on your slit. You stiffen up even more wondering if he was going to bite there.    
  
“Don’t get so scared pet, I won’t bite…” Just as he finishes saying this, you feel him run his tongue slowly down your cunt.    
  
<Ah! AH!> Not as thick as the hork bajir’s tongue, he did make up for it by focusing on your quivering clit. He carefully takes the sensitive bit of flesh into his mouth and begins sucking on it. You stamp your back hooves while nervously shifting your upper body. You could see nothing but his ass with your stalks which made you even more nervous.    
  
<Sweet, sweet, sweet. Just as I thought, a female’s lubricant is certainly sweet!> Esplin begins to gleefully lap at your lips, spreading them apart to get into the inner walls.    
  
<Jeez, he’sreallygettingintoeatingyououthuh?> Berriss snorts, amused while he watches the visser with that hungry look of his.    
  
<Fantastic!> He bites lightly at your clit making you stiffen and stamp. You did  _ not  _ like the feeling of him biting you but you didn’t quite mind it as much as you thought you would. At least he wasn’t biting into you.    
  
<Orgasm for me pet! Give me more!> He focuses his attention on your buzzer, lapping and sucking on it in an attempt to get you off. You could feel pressure building up at your haunches as your walls clench down. You were so close to it but yet…   
  
Suddenly he bites down on your clit and you throw your head back as you were sent over the edge. Your gaze blurred while your body shook, legs almost unable to keep standing. Breaths come billowing out of you while you force yourself to keep standing.    
  
<Yes, yes, yes, yes!> You could hear him noisily slurping up your fem-cum, sucking in as much as he could. Once he finishes, he pulls away while wiping his mouth off.    
  
“Oh pet, are you ready to receive your master now?” Though he still was looking down at your cunt hungrily. You wondered if he was going to just continue now but as he hops off, you realize that he probably wasn’t going to.    
  
You sigh.   
  
<Yeah me too.> Berriss sighs with you, staring after Esplin disappointedly.    
  
Esplin places his hands on your ass, grinning at you with bared teeth. You lower down a bit realizing that he was actually going to try to fuck you like this. Hopefully it’ll go good enough…   
  
“Hah, didn’t even need to tell you. You are getting so well trained! Yes you are pet!” He coos at you while grinding his erection against your slit. You were starting to get the feeling that you were about to be disappointed real fast.    
  
“Alright here I go.” He leans over your body then thrusts his hips forward. For a moment you felt something then… nothing. A whole lot of nothing was going on actually. What was he doing?

  
You glance over your shoulder at him, wondering what was going on. You were shocked to find that he was thrusting into you at a rapid pace looking like he was enjoying the hell out of himself. But you on the other hand… you weren’t getting but a tingle.    
  
<Likeahotdogdownahallway.> Berriss observes, looking over your face. <Youpoorthing…>

You look at him, almost sighing in reply to this. Yeah but maybe he might get you off another way. 

 

Suddenly you get an idea.   
  


<Oh?> You motion for Berriss to turn around for a moment. He looks you over then just shrugs, holding the reins tightly as he turns. <This better be good.>   
  
You lean forward and gently grasp his erection between his legs. Slowly you begin stroking downwards, almost as if you were milking an udder. You hear a snort from the garatron-controller as his cock twitches in your hands.    
  
“I hope you two aren’t doing what I think you’re doing.” You hadn’t realized that he had stopped fucking you.    
  
<What, can’tIgetareacharoundorsomething?> Berriss pouts, crossing his arms over his chest while lifting his tail high. You couldn’t help but admire his well toned ass for a moment.    
  
“No.” You feel something slide across your clit before he walks to the front of both of you. “Get away from her.”   
  
<Ahsir, Ibelieveyourfemalecan’tfeelyou.> Berriss motions towards you, smiling complacently at his Visser. Esplin’s head jerks a bit in shock before he turns his head towards you, glaring slightly.    
  
“Oh, I should’ve…” He rubs his forehead for a moment before shooing Berriss away from you. He takes a step forward before slipping his hands on your cheeks, looking you over. “Tch, just say something next time.”   
  
You watch in horror as his body starts changing right in front of you. You lift your tail nervously before turning away, ignoring the sickening snapping and grinding sounds his body was making as it ‘morphed’ back into his andalite form. Once you felt soft hands on your cheeks again, you look up to see him cradling your head in his hands.    
  
<Let’s just finish this as we normally do.> He slowly steps around you, tail raised high. You follow him with a single stalk as he steps to your rump. He places a hand on your ass for a moment before pulling it away.    
  
There was a moment of silence as he rears back onto his back legs before settling his lower body on you. You tremble slightly as he grasps your sides with his front legs, holding on tightly. Being bigger than you, he could easily reach you in this position anyway.    
  
You turn a stalk towards Berriss as you see him sighing after Visser three, quietly stroking his own dick with his lithe tail.    
  
<Well then…> He makes a single thrust forward, filling you rather easily as he does. <Let us see if we can both get off.>   
  
He pushes upwards with his back legs, sliding smoothly deeper inside of you. You kneel down for a moment to grind against his knot as it hits up against your slit. You toss your head back as you thrust right against him, grinding yourself against his swollen knot. Esplin lets out a snort, legs tightening around your sides as he thrusts upwards into you.    
  


This was soooo much better!

 

<My Visser!> You whimper, hips clashing together sensationally while gripping onto his cock with your walls. He groaned happily into your head, burying his face into your shoulder. You could feel him move forward a bit, pausing to grind the knot into you.    
  
<Good pet! You love this?> He pushes forward into you, trying to get the knot in. You toss your head back with a snort, back legs shaking. You could feel the knot spreading your lips wide but just as it was about to pop in, he pulls away with a teasing laugh.    
  
<Now, now can’t be getting off now can we?> He grips at your hips, thrusting once again, eye stalks focused upon your own. 

 

You hear shuffling in front of you before Esplin suddenly pushes you down onto your knees with his body weight. You see a shadow fall over you before you suddenly realize that there was a cock right in front of your face.    
  
<Thankyoumyvisser!> Berriss gleefully laughs, jabbing his erection against your cheek. <Come on now, grab it!>   
  
Getting the idea you grab onto his cock, body quivering, and begin to slowly stroke it. Berriss coos lightly into your mind while spreading his legs. Behind you, you could feel Esplin grinding his bulb against your clit. You could feel yourself slowly fading away as your orgasm approaches.    
  
<Ooooo, she’saboutotcum!> Berriss teases as he gives a quick thrust into your hand, cock spurting pre-cum into your face. You flinch as it hits your nose but you couldn’t help but giggle.    
  
<Here it comes my little pet!> Esplin spreads his hindlegs before pressing into you, trying to force the knot in all while Berriss begins to thrust quickly into your hand, spreading pre-cum into your palms. You realize that he’s trying to get off at the same time as Esplin.    
  
Their orgasms came with an explosion of strong smelling cum in your face first. You close your eyes as Berriss releases string after string of cum across your face while Esplin pushes his knot deep into your body. You moan in delight as your own orgasm came, blurring your vision and making your mind hazy.    
  


<Pet! I love you so much!> Esplin gasps as you feel your womb filling with his warm seed. You wiggle around for a moment, letting out a wave of delighted emotional energy in response. You leaned down making sure not a single drop would escape you when he pulled out.    
  
<Ah, goodgirl.> The last string of spunk leaves Berriss’ cock before you feel it rapidly shrinking in your hands. He pulls back and backs up before patting you on the head, chest heaving. <Goodgirl.>   
  
Esplin settles above you, giving a few light thrusts making you tremble. You smile lazily up at him, eyestalks drooping. He pats your head while whispering almost loving words to you. 

  
For once in a long time you felt peaceful bliss. You knew this was your place and you had accepted it completely. With you being Esplin’s female, life couldn’t get better nor could it get worse. But you do have one question on your mind.   
  
How long will it last?

 

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

<Pleasepleasepleaseplease.> You wished you could somehow block Berriss out but apparently blocking out thought speak was like trying to top Esplin. Which means it’s not going to happen.

<Pleasepleaseplease.> He trots behind you as you grab a towel from the rack and began to dry your hair. Your sheathed tail twitches in irritation while you continue to listen to him beg. You just wanted to take a bath, not listen to Berriss whining.  

Berriss wanted to infest you in order to get laid by Esplin. But… there were two things wrong with his idea.

One, if Esplin found out he would probably wreck your ass before wrecking Berriss. Second of all, the idea of someone being in your head was a bit off putting.

You were curious about how it felt but you didn’t want to actually do it. How the hosts react to being infested made it seem wildly unpleasant. Maybe it might be different for you, who knows. But having Berriss in your head might be the safest way to find out. At least, if he wasn’t as annoying as he was right now.  
  
<Pleasepleaseplease.> Berriss continues on begging, obviously intending to make you crack. Which… admittedly worked.

You turn on him and snap at him to shut the hell up. Berriss looks surprised for a moment but suddenly smiles as if he had won. You flick your ears back before glancing away, shaking the rest of the water off of your body.  
  
<Sowillyoudoit?> He was suddenly in your face making you stumble back with a shocked snort. Why did he have to do that?!  
  
You glare at him then walk out of Esplin’s private bathroom with Berriss trailing eagerly behind you. You almost groan as you realize that Esplin had left already. He probably got sick of waiting for you to get clean and decided to go feed on his own. Great, now you’ll probably have to go there with Berriss now.

Alone.  
  
<Please?> Berriss continues his insistent begging making you want to bang his head into the ground with your tail. But he was too fast for you to even attempt it.  
  
You ask him what’s in it for you if you do?  
  
<Oh...uh…> Obviously nothing from his reaction. <B-Butwouldn’titbeinteresting? Comeon! Please?>

You sigh heavily, looking up at the ceiling with all four eyes wondering what you had done to deserve this. But you probably won’t get him off of your back about it unless you either agree or have Esplin kick his ass to shut him up.  But you liked Berriss enough to not actually invoke Esplin’s wrath upon his being.  
  
You quietly say that if you don’t like it then he has to leave your head on command. Berriss’ eyes light up in delight before he dances around on his hooves for a moment.  
  
<Alright! Justletmegetmyhostsituated.> Oh yeah, his host. What was he going to do with him?

Berriss seems to read your mind as he says. <Ohdon’tworry, he’savoluntaryhost. Hewon’ttrytokillmeoryouifIdoreleasehim>

A voluntary host? There was such a thing as a voluntary host? Wait, did that mean you were a voluntary host as well?  
  
Alright then.  
  
Berriss motions to the bed, eyes curling into that smug smile of his. <Justlaydowntherewithmeandletspressourearstogether.>  
  
You raise an eyebrow at him but say nothing as you do as he says. You flop down onto the bed then look up at Berriss, waiting for him to join you. He doesn’t waste much time in joining you.  
  
His slimmer smaller body presses up against your’s. You shiver lightly as he grabs your cheek in his hand before pulling your head down to his level. You get the idea to press your ear against his. So he’s just going to pass along his host’s ear into your’s then?  
  
<Alright,disengaging...now.> After saying that, Berriss’ body goes slack just as Esplin’s does whenever he leaves Alloran’s body to feed. So this part was familiar and so was the part of the yeerk leaving the host’s ear. But this time he wasn’t dropping into a pool but going into _your_ ear.  
  
The first thing was the disgusting wet feeling of something poking at your ear. You kind of wanted to yank your head away but you know for sure that was probably Berriss. But after the feeling of pressure being applied to your ear canal, everything went numb.

There _was_ this distant feeling of something traveling through your ear but that only lasted for a minute. Once the feelings of something moving through your ear dies away you were left with silence. You turn a stalk on his host.  
  
You nearly jump away from him as you realized that he was smiling at you, almost gently. Of course while you were distracted by Berriss’ host, Berriss decides then to connect to your brain, making you stiffen.  
  
< _Ah! This is certainly a little bit more different from a Garatron’s._ > Berriss… didn’t exactly sound like Berriss in his normal host. His voice was… how you would say… _deeper._ Jeez he sounded like he be a smooth Jazz talk show host. That was not what you were expecting.  
  
<Now then, I’m taking control. Please refrain from flipping the fuck out during this process okay? Thanks!> At least he gave you a warning before all of your muscles locked up. You suddenly realize that you were not in control of _anything_ but your own mind.

At first you start to panic but you force yourself into the state where you normally gave up control to Esplin completely. Perhaps that mindset might be of more use.  
  
You get this odd sensation of your eyes moving down to your arms and the hand turning over. It was freaky as hell but at the same time, oddly interesting. It was like you were moving your arm but at the same time you weren’t.  
  
< _Huh?!_ > Berriss’ shock rocks through your head and has you wondering what the hell he was doing. < _Wait you’re not_ **_really_ ** _an andalite? Holy shit! You’re actually a nothlit and god damn human turned andalite. Wow! Okay, that explains a lot of shit you been doing. > _ _  
_ _  
_ You feel yourself starting to slowly panic again, wondering if he was going to tell Esplin about what you truly were.  
  
< _Don’t worry, it won’t benefit me or you. Anyway, I guess this will be the favor I’ll do for you.  Of course if he found out I infested you the he might just kill me anyway. Probably wanted to be your first yeerk or some corney crap like that. > _ _  
_ _  
_ You got a feeling that yeerks have a thing about ear virginity and you weren’t sure if you found that insanely funny or oddly disturbing.  
  
< _Ear virginty, good one. > _ Berriss laughs in your own mind, startling you. Wait is he really reading your thoughts right now?  
  
< _Yep, I can see everything going through that tiny brain of your’s. > _ Berriss replies to your own thoughts casually.  
  
You imagine yourself flipping him off.  
  
< _Ha ha, very mature. > _Berriss sneers before turning your eyes onto his host. Okay this whole having no control thing might take some time getting used to.

<Hey,> Oh great, he also had control of your voice as well. Oh that certainly was going to go well. <you’ll still play me right? I don’t want Visser Three getting suspicious.>  
  
His host twitches his tail before blinking his eyes twice. Berriss gets you to your hooves, stretching as he does. You could feel a moment of pleasure run through your body as he cracks your tail just above the base as he stretches you.  
  
<Good, I’m going to track down my dear little Visser then. Try not to get into trouble.> His host waves his tail at you as you and Berriss trot away out of the room. Once you had left the room he sweeps his eyes from side to side then steps out.  
  
< _Feeding area right? Man when did he get that installed? > _ Berriss was trotting off to the right where you remembered it being. You quietly answer that he had it installed after the oatmeal incident.  
  
< _Oh yeah! Someone tried to poison his food and you ended up eating it right? Lucky break for him. > _You did add that it made you sick for a few days. But Berriss just shrugs it off as he walks you both down the hall.

But you didn’t have to look long for Esplin because he found you instead.  
  
<Ah…> He steps out in front of you from another hallway. Berriss stiffens your body as his eye stalks wandered over your form before looking around you. His primary eyes focused upon your face making Berriss all the more nervous.  
  
<Pet, what are you doing wandering alone?> He steps fully out of the hall, narrowing his eyes at you. Berriss was starting to quietly curse himself for not bringing his host along. Of course you wouldn’t be out in the halls alone!  
  
<W-Well… You see…> Berriss stammers out before Esplin waves his tail silencing him. He takes a few steps towards you before tenderly brushing a finger up and down your stalk. A shiver passes through your body in response.  
  
<That is very naughty pet. You must realize that you are not safe on your own.> He lightly scolds you as he walks around you, gathering you up beside himself with his tail. <Now come, I am in need of some relief before I have to go to that damnable party the Sharing on earth is having.>  
  
Berriss stumbles you a bit but you could tell that he was already getting excited. You could feel your own fluids starting to dampen your crotch. Esplin would probably be able to smell you now that your leaking girl-cum.  
  
<Ah, extra excited today are we pet?> Esplin turns a smirking stalk upon you. <I guess it has been a few days since I had last mated you. Perhaps I am spoiling you too much by mating with you every day.>  
  
Berriss shivers your body as Esplin’s fingers trail lightly down your skin. He turns one of your stalks onto Esplin’s groin. He was practically ecstatic when he saw that Esplin was already getting erect. Right in the middle of the hall too!  
  
< _Alright! Look at that thing, it’s a_ **_monster. > _ ** While Berriss admires Esplin’s own cock you could feel your hands starting to itch a bit. He wanted to grab his fat erection then stroke it.  
  
You start feeling excited yourself once you realize that he was planning on doing it in the middle of the hall. Though it _was_ currently empty which made it a little bit safe. But you hadn’t try exhibitionism before which was a good way to shake things up.  
  
< _Glad you agree. Let’s see how he likes being toyed with. > _ Berriss excitedly comes to a halt while grinning up at Esplin. Esplin stops as well turning a curious stalk on you both. Berriss moves you forward until you’re practically pressed up against his ass.  
  
<Now pet, what are you doing?> Esplin’s eye stalks narrow at you as you slip your hands just below him. You could tell that one wrong move and he would probably smack you with his tail. But Berriss, being the ballsy yeerk he is, just smiled sweetly at him with your own eyes.

  
<AH!> Esplin jerks as your hands come into contact with his balls. With expert precision that you hadn’t yet mastered, you gently roll them in your fingers while slipping a hand down under to touch his sheath. Once your hand curls around the part of the cock that is still inside of his sheath, you use it to stroke him off. <Pet! What are you?!>  
  
Berriss lets out a delighted laugh in your head as Esplin’s legs shake. You notice with an eye that little droplets of cum hit the floor as Berriss has you toy with him. You were surprised to have Esplin using his tail to push you into him, urging you on.  
  
<Whatever has gotten into you today, I do not care. Just continue what you are doing!> Being the one in control for once was oddly weird. You just weren’t used to having Esplin squirming under your hands like this. But Berriss… Berriss was just getting started.  
  
<My Visser~ You are rather erect today. Perhaps I shall relieve you of your tension?> Berriss lightly teases him while slipping a finger into his sheath. Esplin stiffens once again as Berriss carefully peels it back with your finger while kneeling you down. He has you let go of his balls before using that hand to stroke his stiffening cock.  
  
He presses your cheek up against one of his thighs while focusing your eyes upon the Visser’s magnificent penis. It throbbed in your fingers as muscles within his body tighten making it twitch with each stroke.  
  
From the back your hand slides all the way to the tip where Berriss slips a finger in front of the head to lightly tease his urethral opening.  
  
<Ah! Ah!> Esplin’s legs almost gave out once you did, his mental panting echoing in your mind. In order not to get squashed you shimmy under him a bit more before lifting your back up to hold him up better.  
  
Okay, when you first had a taste of Berriss’ ingenuity you thought that he was pretty good at this whole sex thing but now… now you know his true power. He was an absolute genius.  
  
<Pet! Oh Pet! Do not stop! Yes, right there!> You feel him stiffening above you as he cries out. He was fully erect now, allowing you full access to his shaft. Berriss takes advantage of this by having you stroking the underside of his shaft then twisting your body a bit to lightly squeeze the area just behind the knot.  
  
Esplin’s heavy balls rest lightly on your back and you could feel them starting to clench as he gets closer and closer to cumming. Berriss chuckles delightfully in your head while twisting your tail around to lightly rub his sack. Esplin’s sweet cries echo through your minds as you both continue to work him.  
  
Suddenly he thrusts forward with his hips, almost throwing you off balance. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was cumming, or at least starting to. Berriss began to work his shaft with concentration unseen before.  
  
<PET YES!> Esplin’s voice roars in your head as he bucks his hips forward one last time, cum spraying across the ground. With each thrust of his hips, more and more cum splatters across the ground. By the time he finishes there’s a small puddle on the ground. Both you and Berriss were a bit surprised by how he actually came. Berriss was wondering how you could even hold that in.  
  
<Pet… Oh…> Esplin suddenly leans heavily against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He could fuck you into the bed without running out of breath, but yet this makes him weak?!  
  
< _I have the magic touch. > _ Berriss smugly replies to your thoughts as you both pull away out from under him.  
  
<Pet, that was… unusually good. Have you somehow been watching humans mate?> Esplin turns a stalk towards you, his breath still billowing out his nose. You walk to his side before reaching up to cradle his face in you. He gladly leans his head in your hands, eyes narrowing into an affectionate look.  
  
<Do you like it?> Berriss asks with your own voice. You were almost a bit jealous that he had pleased the Visser this much. Maybe you can learn from him a bit then…  
  
< _Watch young cricket. > _ Berriss laughs, using some old kung fu line. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing that he had access to your memories.  
  
<Yes I do… Do you perhaps have more tricks?> Esplin is starting to stand up straight again, running his fingers through his mane. Your eyes curl into a smile while your hands slip away from his face.  
  
<Do you mind if… I take the top today?> Berriss was wondering if he was going a bit too far. Esplin wasn’t the type to give up control for really any reason.  
  
<Very well, it’s about time we ‘mix it up’ and try something new… just not in the hall.> He’s looking down at the mess he made on the ground with a smile. You could feel yourself heating up at the sight, wondering what poor sap would be cleaning that up.  
  
Esplin carefully takes your tail in his and starts leading you off to his room.

* * *

  
  
<Right so on my back then?>

When you guys had finally made it to his room, Berriss’ host was nowhere in sight. Maybe he had decided that his time was best spent somewhere else. Berriss just thought that he was going to pester some poor hork-bajir controllers.  
  
<Yes my Visser… try not to hurt yourself.> Berriss had you quietly coo, watching as Esplin lowers himself into his bed. With a little bit of effort, he rolls onto his back while his hind legs splayed out wide. His sack hung low over his ass while his half hard cock slips to the side, smearing pre-cum over his fur.  
  
< _Oh yes, look at him! He must really trust you. > _ Berriss sounded both impressed and a bit jealous as well. He would never have this much trust with the Visser as you had.  
  
Esplin’s gaze follows you as you walk to the edge of the bed and kneel down in front of him. His breath catches in his throat while you reach out with your hands.

  
<G-Good…> He moans as Berriss has you fondling his balls again, carefully squeezing them in between your fingers. You run your hand over his well toned ass while Berriss admires it. You almost wanted to roll your eyes at him but once again, you had to admit this was turning you on a lot as well.  
  
< _How about we try a 69? Or at least what an andalite could do that is similar to a 69 I guess... > _Berriss asks, getting up and letting his balls drop back down. Esplin’s blissful expression was quick to turn into a more slightly angry one.

<Why did you stop?> He demanded.

<Just wait my Visser.> Berriss coos while walking around him. You shimmy over his body until your hind quarters were close to his upper body. You feel his hands come to rest on your hocks while you lower your upper body until you were resting on his stomach, just in front of his sheath.  
  
Berriss was careful with lowering your ass down onto his chest area, apply as little pressure on his chest as he could. Esplin’s hands had slipped up to your ass. You feel your tail move off to the side, revealing your moist twat to him.  
  
<Ah? What is this?> Esplin sounds slightly confused. Your hands move up to his half hard cock before slipping around it. You began to slowly stroke it while Berriss has you turn a stalk on the Visser’s face.  
  
<Go ahead and touch it as you normally would. Humans call this a 69.> Berriss has you explain while starting to stroke him. Esplin’s whole body shudders under your’s while his belly tightens.  
  
<Ah… a 69… interesting.> Esplin was probably not really listening anymore. He slips his thumbs on either side of your cunt before spreading it wide open. Cool air hits your insides while your hidden clitoris trembles slightly. Berriss lets out a small little gasp at the feeling of your cunt being exposed, stopping for a moment in his stroking.  
  
<Pet, do not stop.> Esplin lightly warns as he slips a finger into you. Berriss lets out a blissful moan as he presses down onto your clitoris. The both of you tremble as the sweet pleasure rushes through your bodies.  
  
< _Oh damn! > _ Berriss cries out into your mind as Esplin rocks his finger back and forth on your nub, keeping an eye on you. Berriss gets the idea and starts stroking him, leaning down a bit to enjoy his stronger scent.  
  
Esplin allows your labia to close around his thumb as he continues to rock it back and forth against your nub. Berriss has you letting out little moans. He accidentally squeezes Esplin’s cock at one point making him snort and kick slightly.

<Ah!> Berriss cries out as the warlord presses down on your clit, sending shivers of pleasure up your spine.  
  
<You are acting oddly today my little pet. How did you come across this information?> Esplin casually asks while you were distracted with his light fingering. He slips another finger into you while staring at your face with a questioning look.  
  
<Ah! Berriss! Ah!> Berriss moans out in your voice, grinding eagerly against his fingers. Berriss has your own fingers working his cock, stroking it tightly.  
  
<Berriss… of course…> Esplin’s gaze turns to a slight frown.  
  
His cock twitches in your hands before he lifts his hips thrusting up into your waist with his now rock hard dick. Berriss was practically having you soak his fingers in your juices as he expertly played with your straining clit.

< _Oh by the slup niar! Why are you so damn sensitive!? > _ Berriss sweetly moans into your mind, tossing your head back. You really didn’t have an answer for that one because you had no experiences to draw from other than your own.  
  
<Mhhhhm!> Berriss makes an odd sound with your thought speak. Esplin jerks his stalks to you, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.  
  
<Pet?>  
  
<Yes?> Your voice answers, euphoric.  
  
<You will be mounting me now.> He slips his fingers out of your dripping cunt. Though Berriss had you clenching down slightly as he does.  
  
<Mounting you?> Berriss asks, the cloud around his mind lifting.  
  
<Yes, you will be lowering yourself onto my phallus while I am still on my back.> Esplin pushes at your haunches with his hands, giving you the signal to move. Reluctantly, you both got up. You are surprised by how weak your legs were feeling as you do.

Esplin obvious knew more than he was giving away it would seem.  
  
Berriss has you both walking around his body until your haunches were above his. Using your shaky tail, you slip the covered bladed end under his cock then lift it up. It was going to be a bit tricky getting it in.  
  
As you start lowering down onto it, Esplin lifts his hips using his tail to help it in.  
  
<AH!> Your voice cries out as you slip down the shaft, engulfing all but the knot into your quivering canal. Berriss was practically out of his mind with pleasure as it brushes against a tender spot in your cunt.  
  
<Move.> He orders, thrusting his hips up, twitching.  
  
Berriss starts slowly rocking your hips against Esplin’s, shivers of pleasure running up your spine. You moan softly in your own mind as well, feeling the barbs lightly scratching your tender insides. Your fluids run down his shaft and onto his fur, soaking into it.  
  
<G-Good pet… Like that.> He gasps out, eyes closing tightly. You smile at his expression leaning down a bit, pushing up with your back legs. You drop back down gently, making him gasp loudly.  
  
Your hips lift again before dropping back down, his shaft twitching within you. You pull up and then drop back down. You pull up again and with a wet slick, drop back down.  
  
Soon you both were getting into a tempo.  
  
When you drop down, Esplin thrusts his hips up into you. His knot hits up against your lips, grinding against them each thrust. Your hands clench at his front legs while you both rocked back and forth.  
  
<Oh pet!> Esplin’s hands grip at the blanket, his eyes opening wide as his breaths became rough. You could feel his shaft trembling inside of your canal, throbbing as if it was about to go off. You and Berriss both wonder why he was getting off so fast.  
  
<Pet! Grind against my knot! Get your master to orgasm!> Esplin growls, slamming his hips up with enough force to almost bounce you. Berriss cries out in your voice as he uses your hips to grind against the Visser’s swelling knot.

< _Damn, damn, damn! I’m no where near cumming. Is he always like this? > _ Berriss moans pathetically into your own mind. Yes and no, you think, but it could be worse.  
  
< _How?! > _ You feel your walls starting to tighten up around the Visser’s cock as the knot presses itself into you, threatening to go in.  
  
He could not let you get off.  
  
<WHAT?!> Berriss cries outloud with your voice. Just at the same time Esplin’s hips slam firmly into your own before you feel his cum splashing up inside of you then rolling down out of your twat and over his knot.  
  
<PET!> He slams his hips into your’s again, hot white flashing over your eyes. Berriss has your head tilted back looking up at the ceiling. But you weren’t cumming. Why weren’t you cumming?!  
  
<Damn! He knows what he’s doing! He’s not… knotting us. _ > _Berriss cries out, trying to push down on the knot to get it in. You both knew that once it was inside, you both would be cumming. But it was far too large at this point to even attempt getting in.

Berriss lets out a groan of displeasure.  
  
<Mmmm~> You feel Esplin’s front legs wrap around your shoulders. Berriss has you hazily focusing on his face, head tipping forward slightly as he forces your body down. At first his expression didn’t register to either of you since the both of you were still focused on not cumming but… you did get it first.  
  
He was glaring and _hard._  
  
<Berriss?> Esplin’s upper body leans upwards until he could grab one of your stalks roughly. He yanks it up making a headache like sensation run through your head. Berriss is shocked out of his stupor long enough to slowly start freaking out.  
  
< _How did he figure it out?! > _ _  
_ _  
_ You did scream ‘he’s not knotting us’.

< _Oh_ **_shit. > _ ** Berriss stiffens your body, realizing that he was probably f.u.c.k.e.d and not in the good way.  
  
<So tell me Berriss, when did I give you permission to infest _my_ female? > Esplin’s tail blade cuts through some of the hide blankets as he snorts loudly.  
  
<S-Sir… Y-You see I asked her since I wanted to get fucked->  
  
<Oh you wanted to get fucked? Why not just say so then?> Esplin releases your stalk, a cruel smile spreading across his face. You could practically feel Berriss’ despair as he realizes how much he messed up.

<My dear little _Pet, > _ Oh shit, that didn’t sound good, <Will be more than happy to mate with your ass. After all, what are friends for?>  
  
The sadistic glint in his eyes was _horrifying._  
  
<But she doesn’t have a penis sir.> Berriss was starting to panic slightly now, wondering if he should disconnect from your brain now.  
  
<Two words, Berriss.> Esplin hisses.  
  
<T-Two words sir?> Berriss squeaks out in your voice.  
  
<Strap on.>

* * *

  
  
Berriss had evacuated from your head in the most frightening scenario possible.

Esplin had him come out in a cup of water that he put against your ear and transported him to where ever. Probably whereever his host had snuck off to when he was left uninfested.  
  
But when he came back with Berriss, Berriss had one of your old collars around his neck with his tail hooked to it. He had his arms tied behind his back which made him that much more vulnerable to whatever Esplin had planned.

With a hoof, he kicks Berriss into the bed before forcefully pulling up his ass. He unties his arms from his back with a few rough pulls before pulling them forward to tie them to the table around the bed. He did all of this in the most painful way possible.

Now that Berriss was tied down in the ass up position without really any way of escaping, Esplin turns his gaze onto you. You stiffen as you watch his gaze turn apathetic.  
  
<Don’t think I forgot about you Pet.> He motions for you to come forward with a finger. Back legs shaking slightly, you step to him. Once you were in grabbing distance, he grabs your arm then pulls you forward to him.  
  
<Stand here.> With that he lets you go before trotting off to that room of his where he keeps all of his ‘fun’ stuff.  
  
You were left alone, awkwardly staring at Berriss’ ass.  
  
You compliment him on his ass, trying to awkwardly make a joke.  
  
<Ohshutup. Yourgoingtobeballsdeepinitsoonapparently.> He snaps nervously.  
  
Alright.  
  
<Okay Pet~ I have your new phallus.> You snap a stalk towards Esplin, who was just exiting his room with something large in his hands. As he approaches your backside with it, you could see exactly what it was.  
  
Is that a horse dick?!  
  
<I was planning on letting you use this if I were to ever to have another female andalite. After all, it would be rather delightful to be mating one female andalite while she mates with another. I saw it in a ‘porno’ once.> He loosens the straps and unbuckles them. He then starts wrapping a pair of straps around your legs while one goes over your tail. Then another goes under you tail before buckling together with the one on top. You feel him pulling a pair of straps onto either side of your pussy and ass before buckling with the ones around the inside of your thighs.

<Ah perfect~> He tightens up the strap-on before letting it go. You were left with an obvious dick hanging heavily between your legs.  
  
You hesitantly ask where he had gotten this.  
  
<I had it specially made. There are companies on earth that will mold and create ‘sex toys’ to the user’s specifications. It was pricey but certainly worth the price. It fits you well.> He places a hand on his chin as he examines it. You turn a stalk around until you could get a look at the pitch black, stiff horse dick.  
  
Who the hell makes horse dick strap-ons though?!

<Alright pet.> He pulls a bottle out from under his armpit and begins to empty it onto his hand. You realize that it is lubricant. <Time to prepare it for your new mate.>

<WAITASECONDISTHATAHORSEDICK?!> You snap a stalk towards Berriss just in time to see that he was looking over his shoulder at you two. There was a look of horror on his face. <AREYOUSERIOUSLYGOINGTOSTICK->  
  
<SILENCE.> Esplin roared, stomping a hoof onto the ground. The both of you flinch in response.  
  
<Now then.> He walks to your side before kneeling down. He wrinkles his nose as he grabs the faux penis in his hands and starts rubbing a liberal amount of lube all over it. You could tell the whole time that he did _not_ like touching it. But it was pretty clear that he was more focused on punishing Berriss in an incredibly perverse way.

He lets the dick go with a wet slick before looking up at you.  
  
<Alright Pet, time to show your new ‘mate’ your ‘love’.> His sneering expression alights on Berriss who was quietly starting to panic. But yet, as you look between his legs, you could see a slight erection.  
  
Seriously?!

You hear him snort and realize that you had been dandling for a bit too long. So you walk up to Berriss before stopping at his ass, looking down at the dark pink pucker. You look to Esplin then back to Berriss, wondering what you should do next.  
  
<Ah, that’s right it’s your first time mating with a phallus isn’t it? Allow me to help you.> You feel Esplin coming up behind you. His hand suddenly slams up against your ass making you jump slightly. He then begins to push you forward, making you waddle awkwardly over Berriss’ smaller body.  
  
Once your lower chest was over his chest you feel that horse dick slap up against what you assume to be Berriss’ taint. That left you at a small loss at what you should do next.

You glance over your shoulder with a stalk noticing that you probably should get your back hooves on the circlet table around the bed to properly get in position.  
  
So you shuffle back until your back legs were being boosted up by the table and you were able to angle the dick just right. You glance over at your backside with a stalk, taking note that you were positioned directly over Berriss’ ass.  
  
<Alright, now press down into him. You might get some resistance but don’t worry, I’m sure he has taken bigger things than that silly little thing.> Esplin looks directly at Berriss’ face, nose wrinkling. Berriss looks down at the ground, breathing in deep.  
  
<Hey?> You hear Berriss’ voice in your head but one quick look at Esplin was more than enough to tell you that he didn’t hear it. So you wiggle a bit to press down onto his anal ring with the flared head while staring at Berriss with a stalk.  
  
<Yeahtrytobegentlealright? Hork-bajirdickisn’texactlyhorsedick.> You stare long and hard at his face, wondering how the hell he convinced a hork-bajir controller to fuck him. But then again, here you were about to buttfuck him on the Visser’s orders.  
  
You vaguely nod your stalks as you put pressure behind your fake dick. Slowly but surely you could feel his anus starting to steadily spread open. You were surprised to hear Berriss moaning softly into your head as you press down further.

You nearly stumble forward as the head pops hard into his ass. At the same time this happened, Berriss moans even louder. You could feel some resistance as you press down but all and all, that lube worked damn well.  
  
<Holyshit,that’ssomegooddick.> Berriss lets out a groan as you bottom out inside of him, your hips slapping together. You find yourself off of the table at this point so you could easily just start rocking inside of him.  
  
So with some effort, you pull out the cock a little bit and then thrust in. Berriss groans delightfully while wiggling his hips. You pull out again then trust in, getting the same result.  
  
<Thatheadishittingtherightspots.> He moaned as he was rocked by your steady thrusts. You admittedly were starting to get slightly turned on by Berriss’ expressions. That and you didn’t get to cum earlier probably helped as well.  
  
<Harder.> Berriss demands, thrusting his hips back into you. You slowly kneel down until your chest was pressed into his head. You feel some odd movement as you pull your hips back and slap right on in.  
  
It takes you a moment to register that Esplin was right behind you. You slowly turn a stalk around as you rock inside of Berriss, listening to him moan loudly.  
  
He was pouring more lube into his hand, looking down at you quietly. He then puts down the bottle before scooping some up with his fingers and then putting them both against your own ass. You realize, as he swirls his finger around your anal ring, that he was probably planning on ass fucking you as well.  
  
<Hey! Whydidyouslowdown?> Berriss’ hips suddenly slam into your’s. You mentally yelp as that movement sent you rocking back and Esplin’s fingers inside. Your back legs tremble as he slowly starts sliding his fingers in and out of you, lubing you up.  
  
You clench your anus down onto his fingers, nose turning bright blue as you do. Esplin’s eyes narrowed into a watchful smile while he slides another finger in. You could feel Berriss complaining under you, grinding back against your strap-on. But you were more focused on the tingling sensation in your ass.  
  
<Are you ready pet?> He pulls his fingers out with a small pop before dumping the rest of the lube in his hand on your ass. You nod your stalks as you lift your ass up for him. He smirks at you before looking down at Berriss.  
  
<Prepare yourself then.>  
  
He rears back onto his hindlegs and then slides forward onto you. He rests his front legs onto your withers, adding pressure to Berriss below. Berriss lets out a startled thought wave as he was pressed into the bed by Esplin’s added weight.  
  
Your anus twitches as the Visser’s warm cock presses against it, grinding against it slowly. You suck in a breath through your nose before pulling back and pressing against his cock. You could feel Berriss squirm under you as the dildo in his ass was moved again.  
  
Your anus spreads wide open as Esplin’s cock disappears inside of it, inch by inch. Your moistening cunt clenches around nothing as you could feel his cock push your anal wall into your lower vaginal one. The pressure was enough to even brush against your internal clit.  
  
The feeling of your guts being filled by warm cock made you moan loudly. Esplin chuckles quietly into your head before drawing his shaft out.  
  
He suddenly thrusts back in making you thrust into Berriss as well. You both cry out at the sensation.  
  
As he pulls out again, you do as well a bit. He then thrusts back in forcing your own cock deep into Berriss. You could feel Berriss clenching down onto the cock in his ass as you pull out again.  
  
<Good, Pet. That is exactly how you mate with a male like that~> He coos at you, hand slipping over your cheek. You lovingly brush your cheek against his while your hips rocked together.  
  
<S-Shithe’sfuckingyoutomakeyougoharder. Theasshole!> Berriss gasps. You feel something spurt onto your leg after several long strokes. You wondered if you were hitting something that was making him spurt like that.  
  
<Now Pet, focus on your mate not me.> Esplin draws out his cock, the barbs scratching the inner walls of your anus. You clench down onto his cock as he draws it to the tip. He smiles warmly before thrusting back down hard, making you thrust hard into Berriss.  
  
It didn’t take long for you both to get into the rhythm of pulling out and thrusting in at the same time. The feeling of the Visser’s cock spreading your walls wide and internally gaping your insides, molding them to his shape.  
  
<Ah! AH?!> Berriss’ body suddenly clenches down onto your dildo, making it harder to thrust. You could feel something pressing against your anus, something larger than rest of his shaft. You turn a stalk around just in time to see him practically _grinning_ at you as he presses down harder.  
  
Your stalks shoot straight up as your anus spreads wide to accommodate his massive knot. The pressure on your insides, and more importantly you clit, makes your hips thrust on their own in an attempt to get more of that glorious knot inside. This was going to be your first anal knotting!  
  
<SlowdownI’mgoingtocum!> Berriss whines loudly as you bunny fucked him with quick strokes of your hips. Esplin just snorted as his own shaft twitches against your insides.

You whine as well, asking for it all.  
  
<ALRIGHT THEN, HERE IT COMES.> He draws back his cock to the head before thrusting down hard. Your body shoots forward into Berriss, forcing the cock hard into his body and all the way to the base. Berriss lets out a loud snort as he tosses his head back.  
  
You moan loudly as Esplin’s knot enters your body, pressing insistently into your clit. You feel your body heat up until you practically melt. Your anal and vaginal walls clamp down while you croon his name to the sky. Esplin’s own cry joins in with your’s as his seed spills deep into your guts, filling them up quickly. With the knot in place, none of it was coming out either.  
  
<AH!> You could feel cum splattering on your hooves as Berriss reaches his own orgasm. You grip at Berriss’ cheeks while tossing your head back. You both cry to the ceiling as your orgasms continued.

* * *

  
  
<You’re lucky I hadn’t decided to kill you yet.> Esplin is pulling out his cock, leaving your anus to gape wide as the knot left it. You shiver as cum spills over your back legs, staining the bed below you. You pull out of Berriss as well though you were met with some resistance as he clamp down on the toy.  
  
<Sensitive.> He groaned though you still managed to pull out.  
  
Esplin steps around you both before slashing off Berriss’ bonds with his blade. <Consider this your final warning. If you ever try that again, I will kill you.>  
  
Berriss was quick to scramble to his hooves despite his trembling. He jumped around quickly to face Esplin. <Sir, I won’t ever happen again. Thank you for your mercy.>  
  
He quickly dips his head to Esplin while he sneers.  
  
<Leave then.> He stomps a front hoof. Berriss was all too glad to limp rapidly out of the room, not even noticing that his ass was still gaping. You both watch as he leaves out the door. Once it had closed, Esplin’s hands were upon your hindquarters.  
  
<I was supposed to be your first infestation Pet.> He growls unhappily as he unbuckles the strap-on. Once it dropped onto the bed, he kicks away to under his computer with a snort. <But _he_ took it. >  
  
You nervously turn to him, looking to the ground apologetically. Esplin just brushes a hand between your stalks before lifting your chin up with a finger.  
  
<You are mine and no one else's. Remember that Pet.> He leans in then rubs his cheek against your’s lovingly, making your breath catch in your throat. You feel your cheek tingling at his touch while you brush your cheek back. You began to feel his possessive feelings wash over you. Yes, you were his.  
  
<Good girl, mine.> He murmurs, pulling away. You feel your hearts leap at the sight of his affectionate and scarily loving gaze. He leans in once again to brush cheeks one last time then pulls away as he backs up.  
  
<I shall bathe then now. You will do so as well.> He curls his tail over your body as he leads you to his side with it. You nervously press against his body but he doesn’t reject it. You both start walking to his private bathroom as you rest your head on his arm.  
  
Though just as you both reach the door, you feel him stumble against you with a loud gasp. You were barely able to catch him as his eyes roll back into his head. Slowly you lead him down into a lying position, watching as his body stiffened for a moment.  
  
You press against his side with your own, eyes wide. You touch his head and cheeks trying to get a response out of him but none came. Slowly starting to panic you grab his shoulder with a hand and start to shake him furiously, wondering what was going on.

Why had he suddenly collapsed? Did he over exert himself? That has never happened before!  
  
Finally his body shudders before he slowly starts sitting up again. He shakes his head a few times turning his bright green eyes upon your own. There was a look of confusion on his face as he searched your own. Finally he places a hand on his head, sighing out heavily.  
  
<Why am I… in control?>

Your breath catches in your throat at his voice.  
  
That wasn’t Esplin’s voice but Alloran’s.


	7. Chapter 7

Smooth, soft tendrils curl around your body, pinning your front legs together and spreading your back ones. Your arms were pinned above your head as you’re held up by a fat tentacle around your midsection. Normally you would be pretty freaked out being tied up like this by some strange tentacle thing, or whatever the Visser had decided to take the form of, but you knew he wouldn’t hurt you.    
  
At least not  _ too  _ much. 

You were glad that he was at least back to his old self, well mostly. He seems to enjoy morphing into something to fuck you than doing it in his normal body. But whatever happened a week ago seems to be not effecting him anymore. It was incredibly relieving. 

For a few hours he didn’t regain control of his host and he had to be quarantined during that time. Afterwords, once he gained control, he was rather furious. He began yelling about finding the fool who had brought that illness onboard and killing him painfully. Things went quiet after that.   
  
<Is it too tight?> Esplin lifts his beaked face up towards you, more tendrils sprouting from his back. They curl around your thighs, steadying you. 

You reply that it was a bit snug but you didn’t mind. You couldn’t read his blank expression as he crouches down on the ground, tail twitching.    
  
He sort of looked like a little demon or something with a beaked face and no eyes. From his back he seemed to be able to manipulate his flesh and form tendrils. Though you wondered how exactly he was able to figure out where your body parts are and what to do with them considering he looked completely blind.    
  
<Good, good…> You tip your head back as you feel something brushing along your pussy, parting the folds. It runs up and down your lips like a hot dog up and down a bun. You could barely feel it grinding against your clit as it does.    
  
<Feels good?> He was acting especially kind today which was completely out of the norm. Ever since Alloran had gone into rut he’s been acting weird. But as far as you know, Alloran wasn’t rutting anymore. Actually when you last got to speak to him alone again, he was pretty much himself as well.    
  
<Oh my, so wet.> The visser darkly chuckles, pulling away the tendril, a string of your feminine fluids following it. He curls it under your labia, carefully curling the tip so that it presses down on your clitoris. Hot white flashes across your eyes as it begins rubbing slowly across it, the tendrils surprisingly sticky against it.    
  
How was he so  _ good  _ with those?!   
  
<Dear me, who would’ve thought that you would be so turned on by these things. They’re not even a penis!> He taunts you while flicking the tip of the tendril against your buzzer. You barely suppress the moan in your mind as you back legs tremble against their bonds.    
  
It takes you a few moments to realize that he had stopped, which made you groan unhappily. He must be in a teasing mood. You were half tempted to beg him until you feel a tentacle tighten around your leg.    
  
Curious, you turn a stalk down towards him. He was looking up at you, maw drooling. Though as you watched the drool hit the ground you realize with a start that it was acidic. It hissed as it hits the floor but doesn’t eat through. But it did leave a nice pocket mark on the nearly flawless tile.   
  
You nervously start to talk to him when suddenly the tendrils tightened around you with deadly force. You cry out in pain as your body was practically crushed from the force. You hear a sickening snap as one of your back legs snap in two and another couple of snaps as some of your ribs were crushed.    
  
You panicked, wondering why he was doing this to you. What did you deserve this?!   
  
You begin to slowly blackout as the pain becomes nearly unbearable. Your head hangs while you suck in a painful breath, vision blurring. Just as you pass out the pressure was released.    
  
<Oh! Oh! Almost killed you!> That wasn’t Esplin’s voice but Alloran’s. Did he lose control of his host again? Was his host trying to kill you now. But that thought was quickly chased away as you are lowering to the ground. He carefully lays you out, making sure not to hurt you too much.   
  
You dazedly rest your head on the ground, sucking in painful breaths. You wondered if he crushed any organs. That would certainly be a way to go. Bleeding to death internally. 

<Alright, Alright. I just need to figure out what to do from here.> You could hear him demorphing now, returning to his andalite body. You would’ve asked him what was going on but right now you weren’t exactly in the right state of mind.    
  
A shadow falls over you and you turn an eye to look up at Alloran. He is staring down at you with a terrified expression. He then kneels down and carefully pulls up your head to look at you face to face.    
  
<Ah… What shall I do-> His eyes lit up was he twitches his tail, looking at it with a smile. You turn your stalk on it to look at it as well but you didn’t quite understand why that might help you.    
  
<Yes…> He breathes out slowly, pulling his tail towards himself. Your eyes widened as he brings it down to your own throat, pressing the cool blade into it. You suddenly remember that first day you met him and how he spoke of wanting to die. You hadn’t realized how much he had actually meant it.    
  
But why was he doing it to you?!

<We can’t escape but we can certainly end our lives honorably. Well with as much honor as either of us can spare of course.> He sucks in a breath, bringing up his tail as he does. He gently brushes your ears before slowly slipping his hands down to your cheeks.    
  
You body tingles for a moment as you faintly wonder what was going on. Why wasn’t Esplin stopping this? What happened?!

<You really are a fine female. It is too bad you were wasted on this vile creature. May you find solace in your death.> He brings up his tail far over his head, obviously intending on bringing down on you. But his whole body gives a sharp shudder before he goes limp. You knew that Esplin was taking control again. 

The amount of relief your felt was tremendous.    
  
<Damn! Damn it all!> He suddenly roars, making you flinch at your spot on the floor. <This is the second time this has happened today! I thought he said the vaccine would work! That fool is going to pay for this!>   
  
He starts stomping off but stops a few steps away, blinking rapidly. He turns a stalk on you, looking like as if he was realizing for the first time you were in the room. He narrows it at you before slowly walking to your side.    
  
<What happened?> He slowly asks, leaning over you as his warm breath billows into your face. <Why are you laying on the floor? Get up, it’s dirty down there.>   
  
It takes you a moment to gather the courage to tell him that one of your legs were broken and some of your ribs as well. His eyes lit up in surprise before he stomps a hoof.    
  
<The morph!> He suddenly cries, backing away from you quickly. He looks around with his stalks before he stomps his hoof again. You could feel worry rolling off of him in waves as he trots to the door, calling out angrily for a medic.    
  
It didn’t take long to get what he wanted.   
  
A small, squat human controller shuffles her way into the room, glancing between you and the visser. Esplin crossed his arms over his chest as he breathes out heavily through his nose. The controller jumps before quickly scurrying to your side.    
  
You endure the pokes and prods all over your body as they look for things wrong with you. Once she finishes up, you were more than happy. Her hands were cold.   
  
“It would seem that she may have a broken leg and a few cracked or shattered ribs.” The human nervously stands before her Visser, hands neatly folded in front of herself.    
  
<I already know that. If I had known that’s all you would get as well I wouldn’t have sent for you. Now go fetch some hork-b-> His body sways heavily before he falls on his haunches. The controller quickly steps back, nervously examining the warlord. Though you didn’t miss the look of curiosity that she was giving him.    
  
It was a few moments before Alloran took over, yet again. There was a blue blur within moments and the human was sent sprawling on the floor, a dull thunk echoing through the chamber. He then turns his eyes on you which made your fur rise.    
  
You warn him not to touch you but he didn’t seem to be listening as he slowly walks to your side. He kneels down once again but this time doesn’t bring his tail up. Instead he places his hands over your own before gently pulling on them. You cautiously allow him to pull them up to his face before pressing them against his cheeks.    
  
<He’s ill, losing control.> Alloran quietly says, moving your hands up to his ears. He narrows his eyes at you before moving away, getting to his hooves. <I either kill myself now or wait to see if he’ll die instead. Though once he dies you and I will be slaves to other yeerks. I do not think I will wait for that.>   
  
You nervously try to sit up but the pain that seared through your side forces you to lay back down, breathing out slowly as you do. You look up at Alloran, pleading with him not to do it. His tail blade glitters just out of the corner of your eye. He seems to pause, eyes examining your’s looking steadily down into them. 

He lowers his tail.    
  
<What is the point? You are already a lost cause…> He slowly shakes his stalks shakily walking to a corner. He then lays down, curling his tail over himself while gazing down at the floor. You could tell that he was becoming depressed. <So am I…>

You just laid there on the ground, staring at him with your eyes slightly narrowed. You wondered if he was going to kill himself. But at that moment Esplin snatched control back.   
  
<DAMN! NEVERMIND THE DAMN SHOT. GET MY HOST TIED DOWN.> He roars at the human who was now cringing in the corner. They wasted no time as they scrambled to their feet and ran. Your eyestalks follow them until they left the room before you look back at Esplin.    
  
<Great, just perfect. I’m surrounded by incompetent fools!> He throws his tail up before allowing it to hit the floor with a dull thud. He then returns to your side, leaning over you so that you were face to face. 

<And as for you,> His hot breath hits your face, making you shake, <You better heal quickly. If that leg doesn’t heal right you are nothing but an incubator and a useless host. No one would want an andalite with a limp.>   
  
You blink up at him wide eyed though you dip your stalks in reply.    
  
<Good.> At that moment a few hork-bajir come rushing in and surround the visser. Two grabbed his tail and slipped a tail sheath over it while another ties his arms behind his back. Esplin has a rather uncomfortable look on his face but says nothing. 

Another pair of Hork-Bajir come in carry a stretcher and none too gently pull you up on it. You blink up at the two hork-bajir wondering what was going to happen to Esplin now. What were they planning on doing with him now that he was ill?   
  
They lift up the stretcher, glancing over at Esplin for orders.    
  
<Take her to the infirmary and make sure to set that leg right. If you fail to do so, it’ll be quite the bad day for you all.> He is being led out by his other guards now. Though your hork-bajir nod before carrying you out as well.    
  


* * *

  
  


You were still able to move around after they were done with you but you suspect that your ribs were still broken. But whatever they gave you to kill the pain worked fantastic. You couldn’t feel a thing, not even if you hit your broken leg on the ground.    
  
Though you didn’t get up anyway since you had a feeling that if the Visser saw you wandering around he might actually get pretty ticked. So like a good little andalite, you stay in your bed to await his return.    
  
So you waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.    
  
Before you knew it, three hours had passed and you still didn’t hear or see him. Finally you decide to brave his anger and slip off of the bed. You flinch a bit as your casted leg hits the ground but was pretty relieved to find that it didn’t hurt.    
  
With a limp, you drag yourself out of the small room you were put in and glance around. The infirmary was pretty empty which was a bit surprising but you didn’t really worry. After another quick glance around you limp out of your room.    
  
You noticed some bottles on the table and recognized the meds they used on you. But you weren’t too interested in that as you looked over the other rooms trying to see if there was any life in any of them.    
  
You stopped in front of a dimly lit room and peer inside.    
  
You let you a sigh of relief as you see, what you assume to be, an unhosted Alloran and a pool. You could already guess that Esplin was in the pool but you were kind of curious to see. Just before you take a step in, you glance around for any guards.    
  
There weren’t any.   
  
Okay that was strange but a change of pace. So maybe you might actually get some alone time with not only his host but Esplin himself. Alone time that  _ maybe  _ didn’t involve him shoving his dick into your pussy. It’s a big maybe since knowing him, he was always ready to go.    
  
<Ah, it’s you.> Alloran wasn’t too tied up like he normally was. Just his arms being pinned behind his back and his tail being sheathed. You wondered why they didn’t drug him and that was the one thing that was sending alarm bells through your head.    
  
<He’s still in my head. He’s just unattached.> Alloran muttered, lowering his head. <For now.>   
  
You approach Alloran, tipping a stalk curiously at him. He dully blinks up at you as you come to a stop a few feet away. He then looks down at the ground with a soft snort as he does.    
  
<It’s nice having control…> He looks at you with a stalk as he speaks. <I do not think you quite understand what it’s like to be involuntarily controlled. That yeerk that had infested you did it on your own consent. But as for I…>   
  
You lower your ears, turning your eyes away from him as well. You were always reminded that Esplin was not at all a good guy… er… yeerk. Alloran was a slave to him, he has killed many innocents, and on top of that he didn’t care about anyone but himself. No that wasn’t true, he cared about you as well. In a cold, distant way, but cared all the same. 

You laid down on the cold floor, looking towards the pool. You wondered what was going to happen if he didn’t heal from this. Heal from whatever awful illness had taken over him.    
  
You were aware of Alloran steadily gazing at you, making your fur prickle. It looked like he wanted to talk some more.    
  
<You are in love with the filth aren’t you?> Alloran asked, nose wrinkling slightly. You feel your face burn at his assumption but you knew that he was right. There were no other way to describe the feelings you had for him besides love. Even if he did hurt you, even if he degraded you, you still loved him. But how?   
  
<He brainwashed you well then. I am afraid that if you ever are rescued you may never be able to return back to normal andalian society.> Alloran sniffs with a slight sneer to his face. He then turns his gaze away. <I will not be able to either.>   
  
You look up at him again then look down, tail twitching along the ground. He wanted to leave but you didn’t. Maybe Esplin should infest you instead of him. That thought sent shivers down your spine in response. What would it be like if he did?   
  
The two of you sat in silence for what you believed to be thirty minutes. You were mostly waiting for Esplin to gain control again but you were also waiting for Alloran to say something as well. Which he did after a few minutes longer.    
  
<Do you mind coming here for a moment?> He hesitantly asks, shifting from hoof to hoof.    
  
You turn a stalk towards him, cocking it.    
  
<Don’t worry, it won’t get you into trouble. I merely wish for you to help me lay down. It is rather hard with my hands tied behind my back.> You nod a stalk in response to this, getting to your hooves. You take a few steps towards him before pressing yourself against his side.    
  
With your help, you slowly lower him to the ground. As he curls his hooves under himself a sigh escapes him before he nods his stalks towards you thankfully. <My joints are not young anymore. Laying down is good relief.>   
  
You wondered exactly how old Alloran was. So you asked it.    
  
<Ah, can’t tell from the tanning? I am exactly 64.8 years old.> You feel yourself let out a snort of surprise at this. He laughs quietly before shaking his stalks towards you.    
  
<I knew you would be surprised. I am at the end of my better years and I believe I have another thirty before I reach geriatric age.> Exactly how long did andalites live?! They must be elves or something like that. Jeez. 

<I see that surprises you as well. You are a very strange female.> He smiles at you. You were starting to come to the conclusion that andalites probably lived well past a hundred maybe two hundred years even.

You settle down beside the older male, looking up at him as you do. He curls his tail over your body before pulling you close. You freeze as you realize that he’s trying to cuddle you. The older male tips his head slightly to the side.    
  
<You’re afraid of him punishing you aren’t you?> His nose lightly slips over your ear, making you shiver slightly. But you dip your stalks in confirmation.    
  
He moves away at that, sighing heavily as he does. <Very well…>   
  
His body suddenly goes slack again and you feel your heart beats pick up at the sight of Esplin taking over again.    
  
<Damn!>   
  
Esplin snaps his head towards you, frowning a bit. He wrinkles his nose before looking away, tail twitching. He probably already knew what conversation had been going in between you and Alloran. But you didn’t say anything in case he hadn’t actually checked Alloran’s memories yet.   
  
<How long is it going to take them to figure this out? I thought they had cured it.> Esplin suddenly slumps against you, his stalks hanging. You blinked, startled. You weren’t used to him showing weakness like this at all. Normally, even if he was hurt, he would cover it up by either being angry or laughing it off.    
  
You were rather touched that he was willing to show you this side of him. It was almost like you two were starting to develop a bond.    
  
You rub the top of your head under his chin, silently looking up at him with a concerned look. It takes him a moment to notice, even less to pull away with a snort.    
  
<Don’t look at me like that.>   
  
It was rather adorable in a sense how he said that. Almost like a child huffing.    
  
<I mean it stop.>

You were pretty sure at this point he wasn’t even angry. More like annoyed that you were concerned over him.    
  
<Do I need to punish you?> He leans in close to your face, billowing a hot breath of air into it. You switch to a timid smile before looking away, lowering your ears.    
  
<Good, I don’t need your pity.> He snaps as you feel his fur bristle against your side. You rub your cheek against his shoulder before looking up at him again. You could see that he wasn’t even looking at you anymore. It was almost like he was concentrating on something else…   
  
Maybe…   
  
<It’s adorable that you have some feelings for me pet. I wonder why.> He is looking at you again, right eye curling into a smile.    
  
You feel your face heat up at this before quickly looking away. That was certainly a conversation you weren’t expecting him to start. He only hinted a few times that he even noticed romance. But to have a straight up conversation…   
  
<It’s alright Pet, I am not upset with you.>   
  
You blink several times, startled, as he rubs a shaking finger against your cheek. He never shakes. How much control did he have over his host right now?    
  
<No to be honest I rather enjoy having the affections of a female. I might be a yeerk but even we have our own form of courtship. It is normally done between two others of our species and all three must agree on that they wish to continue to reproduction. It’s a tedious, messy process that was thrown away once the empire had form. Now the government controls who reproduces with who and when they will do it.> He looks away, ears pinning back again. You wonder where he was going with this now.    
  
<I had always admired the simpleness of andalite mating rituals. A single male and female coming together in order to produce offspring. It involves not dying in the production of offspring as well! It was a wonder to me. Not dying? Not having to give up your life for offspring you  _ will  _ **_never_ ** meet? > He lets out a laugh that startled you. You shrink back but continue to look up at him, wide-eyed. <It was simply beautiful!>   
  
You lean up against him trying to figure out what was going on. Why was he suddenly talking about all of this? Was he really that sick?   
  
<I had admired the andalites more than just that. I must say if I had the choice… I would have never been a yeerk in the first place.> His gaze grows dark. <I would have been born with a powerful body of my own, with sight, with legs… with a beautiful large tail.>   
  
He swings his tail from side to side for a moment, sighing.    
  
<But here I am, a yeerk visser utterly in love with the enemy… more specifically with a female of such their kind. I am a traitor Pe- no I really shouldn’t be calling you that now should I?>   
  
He laughs bitterly in your head as he looks down at you. For a moment he regards you with a small frown before looking away again, tail trembling. He was silent for a few long moments before he lets out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes.    
  
<You were not the first female of your kind I had fallen for. In my younger years there was this female whom I had fought. She was strong, powerful, and most of all… beautiful. She was the first taste of an andalite body I ever had.> His nose wrinkles as he suddenly lets out a shuddering breath. <She had thrown all of that away. Became a filthy hork-bajir nothlit. Oh how I hated her after that. How could she have done that? Destroy it all?>   
  
Your hearts trembled as you bear witness to the sorrowful look that came across his face. You were becoming very aware that he was telling you something incredibly private. Probably something no one but his host knew about. Maybe not even his host.    
  
<I have better hopes for you. I believe I will name you a gentler version of her name sake… something that will match how soft you had made me.>   
  
Once again he laughs his bitter laugh, it echoing hollowly in your head.    
  
<Whatever name you had before, it is gone by my word. No, I shall call you Aldrana. A gentle name for one such as you. A perfect one.>   
  
You blink your eyes wide and slowly dip your head in response, accepting the name quietly. He smiles down at you for the first time in a long time. He then curls an arm around you before carefully resting his head against your’s, eyes fluttering closed.    
  
<If I had been born one of you, perhaps our relationship may have never been. I am grateful that we had… met… perhaps now… if I… finally die someone will at least know about how I truly felt.>

With that he trails off as his body goes slack against your’s. You could tell that he had no longer had control of his host anymore. The illness that was taking him was getting worse far too fast for your liking. What did he mean by die? Was he  _ dying?  _ __  
__  
That couldn’t be possible right? He wouldn’t just die just like that right?   
  
Was that all just ramblings of a dying man or was that the illness talking? Did he really just admit being not only in love with you but also another long gone female?   
  
As far as you knew about yeerk culture, it was seen as extremely taboo to have sympathy for your host. But you had never heard of anything about falling in love with the enemy. But perhaps it was the same either way. It was a crime. 

He really did just give you a quite a bit of information to digest.    
  
As you mull over his words you could feel his body stirring beside you. You look up just in time to see him starting to stand, groaning quietly as he does. He shakes his head a few times before slowly stretching out.    
  
<I laid down too long.> It was Alloran again. <My tail has cramps and my joints feel like they’re about to break.>   
  
He begins to slowly walk around the room while you watched with narrowed eyes. Did Alloran hear the whole thing? He must have right? He sure didn’t act like anything had happened but who knew what went on in that andalite’s head?   
  
<When are they coming back? Listening to him ramble is awful.> He comes to a stop in front of you, blinking several times. <Aldrana? The name he gave you is certainly interesting but not at all the same as Aldrea.>   
  
You tip a stalk questioningly at him, wondering what he could've meant.   
  
<It’s a name for a promiscuous female from an old andalite tale. I don’t quite remember it since I was rather intoxicated when it was told but I believe it was about a harlot and a Prince falling in love. The Prince’s name was Eslin and the harlot’s name was Aldrana.>

Suddenly Alloran’s eyes lit up before he lets out a laugh.    
  
<Who knew Esplin was such a bitter romantic! The story ends with Eslin being killed by the enemy and Aldrana being kicked into the river; then drowning after his distraught wife found out about her. Oh dear, I am starting to see far too many coincidences here…>

He falls silent as he lays down unsteadily, you helping him once again with your own body. Once he was down again, he presses against you sighing. You look up at him wondering what else he had to say. But you notice him closing his eyes.    
  
<I need to sleep.> He mumbles, sounding tired now. <I really do… it’s been such a long time since I’ve slept by my own will. Perhaps I shall… it has been a long few weeks...>   
  
Once again you felt sorry for the andalite. No matter how you felt about Esplin, he was nothing but a slaver to Alloran. He had never made the choice to become a host to Esplin. He was stolen.    
  
You nuzzle against his neck, pressing your body against his. Alloran peeks a stalk open before curling it into a smile. <You really are a good female…>   
  
He closes his eye again, relaxing even more into you. Before you knew it his breathing had steadied into a slower pace, signaling that he had fallen asleep. You couldn’t help but feel a gentle wave of affection towards Alloran. For some reason he looked rather adorable asleep unlike the angry face Esplin made while he slept.

You look away across the room.    
  
Eslin and Aldrana, eh? That certainly was a coincidence for sure. Eslin was one letter away from being Esplin which was strange all in itself. But he probably gave you your own name because of the story. Or maybe he just found it lovely.   
  
Either way, Esplin was becoming more and more clearer with his feelings. He seemed to not enjoy being a yeerk as much as he seems to. It was almost like he was… wishing that he was an andalite. Something about that made you feel sad.    
  
He wasn’t born with an andalite body so he had to take one. Maybe if he was born an andalite maybe he might not have been as evil as he was now. Maybe he might be more heroic or perhaps just a normal guy. There were so many ifs and none of them you knew how to answer.    
  
But you did know one thing for sure, he certainly did want to be an andalite. Maybe there was some way he could be. After the bandits made you one, why not make Esplin one as well? 

But how would you get into contact with them again? It wasn’t like you could call them up and ask for help… or maybe you can. That was probably how Esplin did it right?   
  
You smile quietly to yourself as you lean your head on Alloran’s.    
  
Maybe you can make his dreams come true. Maybe you and him can really be together, not as master and pet, but as lovers.   
  
Maybe… so many maybes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request some things you might want to see in this! Just be warned that I won't do anything truly hardcore like death, guro, limb removal ect. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
